I Must Keep Going
by Kagomes-Wish
Summary: COMPLETED!He was almost ready to ask her... He had permission... he knew what to say... why dose Naraku always have to mess things up? Or, did he in fact help? InuKag
1. Back Down The Well

I Must Keep Going By: KagomesWish Action/Romance PG-13

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!!!! I have to go home!!! I have a test tomorrow!!" Kagome yelled. Why doesn't he ever listen to me? She was fed up with it. Every time Kagome needed to go home for ANYTHING, Inuyasha would never let her go.

"Don't you even care about finding the Shikon Notama shards?!?!" the hanyo barked back. Kagome was always leaving..... "Listen, I'll be back in 3 days. You can wait till then can't you?" the 15-year-old girl responded in a sweet voice. "NO, you may NOT go home!!!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "GGrrrrrrrr.....," Kagome was deffinatly getting annoyed,

" INUYASHA!!! WHY DO YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?! I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN THIS ONE, YA KNOW!!!!!" Inuyasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears. She was screaming waaaaay too loud! "Well, you should pay more attention to this life then!!!!!" he yelled back.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled as she hoped down the well. "Baka wench." he mumbled, face still planted to the ground from that last sit. Inuyasha stood up, She's the one who doesn't understand he thought,he.... well, he liked having her around. Kagome was always nice to everybody..... that is unless..... you made her mad. WHOA!! Were did those last couple thoughts come from?!?! Inuyasha hit his fist on his skull, You know. A little voice inside called out, Just tell her and it'll all be over with. He mentally squashed that little voice and walked of to his favourite tree, even though....... he knew that the voice was right.

In the present day, Tokyo, Kagome climbed out of the well into the mini-shrine. Ahhhhh...., she thought,Home at last. She went inside, said hello to her nameless mother(LOL), her eccentric Grandpa, and little brother Sota. After her hello's she went up stairs to take a nice, long, hot bath. When she had finished washing and drying her hair and getting dressed, she flopped down on her bed and had a nice long nap.

Back in Sengoku Jidai, the Yasha gang(Minus Kagome and Inuyasha A/N Then why the Yasha gang if Inuyasha's not there? Don't ask me) sat around a little fire in Kaede's hut talking. Shippo and Kilala were snuggled up in a corner, asleep, so that really left only Sango, Miroku, and Kaede talking. A/N What they were all talking about, however, is.... not important to the plot line. I just put this here so that everybody knew that they were actually in the story  
Later on that evening.  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched the sunset whilst sitting in his favourite tree. The red sunset was brilliant, no, that wasn't the right word. What ever it is, Inuyasha thought,It's beautiful. He suddenly began thinking of Kagome. Things were always acward when she left, mainly, because Sango, Shippo, and ESPESIALY Miroku always bugged him about the fights he and Kagome always had when she left... 


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2

(IYPOVsee A/N)

Kagome...... why must you always leave, or cry. When you leave, for even an minute, I feel....well, empty. Like part of me is missing and I desperately want it back. And when you cry, I feel totally helpless, even more so when it's my fault. It tears me up inside. I want to help you, to ease your pain, to just let you know that I'm near if you need me. But, whenever I move to help you..... I freeze. I fear rejection. I fear that...... you'll turn me away, My Dear Kagome. It's a fear I have never felt before, not even when I did the EXACT same thing with Kikyo. But, I have put Kikyo to rest..... forever, and I am free to feel the feelings I have for you, Kagome.

(APOVsee A/N)

Inuyasha gave a deep sigh. Now all I have to do, he thought, is get up the courage to say it to her face. But that will take me forever!! It's true... Inuyasha had been planning to say those words to Kagome for months now, and whenever he started to talk, he'd freeze and run away. To him, asking Kagome to be his mate was impossible. For that is what he truly wanted.... above all else.

Even since I laid Kikyo's soul to rest....

Flash Back

The moon was at full peak(meaning it was midnight for all of you who don't know moon patterns) and Inuyasha was sure that Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and, most importantly, Kagome was asleep. He and Miroku were the only ones awake. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree in witch he was perched. The silently hoped over to Kagome's sleeping form. He whispered a quick ,"I'll be back soon.", and went to ware Miroku was pretending to sleep.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said when he was sure that they were far enof away from the others,

"You said that you caught Lady Kikyo's' sent in this area a few days ago, am I correct?" "Yes. And the sent is still there, she hasn't moved to a different place." Inuyasha replied, a small choke in his voice.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked out of concern, " I know that you may have once loved Lady Kikyo, so are you completly sure you want to put her soul to rest? In a way... it is.... killing her."

"Miroku, Miroku." Inuyasha said chuckling, " Out of all the others, I thought you would see it as I do! It's not killing her if she's already dead! I know that sounds harsh, but, you see, all this time I've been keeping Kikyos soul in that... sham body, and it's more for my good than for hers isn't it? I mean, she IS dead, her soul needs to be and should be, free. Plus, when I learned that Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome, it really hit me that the Kikyo I had loved 50 years ago, died 50 years ago at Naraku's hands, not mine!" Miroku nodded in agreement and headed off to find Kikyo.

It was that night that Miroku had done his spell on Kikyo and laid her to rest. And as Inuyasha watched her soul climb up to haven, he herd Kikyo laughing all the way(See A/N)

End Flash Back

IYPOV Inuyasha's Point Of View. APOV Authors Point Of View. I know. I gave The phyco bitch Kikyo a happy ending I hate her too but I'm in a good mood!! 


	3. Nerves

Hi, hi!!! Howareya? I'mfine!!! Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
I LOVE COKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CALL THE NICE PPL WITH DA PADED WALLS!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.......... WAT DOS DIT BUTTON DO?? BUTTONS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!.........................Ahem..............long story....................... SHALL WE CONTINUE THE FIC?  
Chapter 3

Kagome was laying on her bed, reading, after a rather hard school day. Dumb test, Kagome thought, turning the page of Feeling Sorry for Celia(See A/N), Stupid Math Teacher... I hate math..... Doesn't he know that?.... If only he was a demon... that could give Inuyasha an excuse to kill him! MAN!! I gotta calm down! Kagome put her book mark on her page and closed her eyes. Why have I been so emotional these days? Some thing's.... weird.... .....

"I wonder what it is..." She whispered. " "I wonder what it is" what?" some one said, scaring the HELL out of KAGOME!!!

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOTA!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Kagome yelled chasing after her laughing brother,

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, I TELL YOU, A DEAD MAN!!!!!!"

Three days later in Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha was sitting at the side of the pond not so far away form the well. There are so many thoughts' in my head right now, he thought There all jumping around and I can't stay focused!! Inuyasha splashed some water on his face, hoping it would help clear his head, and looked down at his reflection on the surface of the water.

(IYPOV)

Sure, you've got no problem slaying demons, but when it comes to telling a single girl how you feel, you get scared and run with your tail in between your legs!! Yeeesh, why is life so retarded!?!?!? This is getting to a point were I watch Kagome SLEEP!!! I guess I'll have to go for the last resort to make this easier, cause waiting, is DIFFINATLY NOT HELPING, there is no choice but to....

(APOV)

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said appearing from the bushes beside him. "Oh, it you Miroku," Inuyasha replied,

"What's up?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said in a serious tone, sitting down next to Inuyasha,

"You've been.... well.... ever since Lady Kikyo was put to rest, you've.... been acting strangely. Are you having any regrets?" Inuyasha froze, if Miroku could tell he was acting strangely..... could Kagome? Inuyasha tried to keep a strait face but he was beginning to panic. His breathing was fast...he was scared.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in concern,

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Y-ya..." Inuyasha said,

"I'm fine...." If she knows, Inuyasha thought, I have to hurry! I'll wait till she leaves, then... Suddenly, Inuyasha ran into the forest, leaving Miroku sitting there, stunned.

.......................................................................................................................................... Feeling Sorry for Celia is a novel by Jaclyn Moriarty, from Australia. It's a chick book and it's awesome!  
OOOOOHHHH!!!!! What's Inu gonna do?!?! Plus, who he gonna ask what?!?! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I love righting cliff hangers!!!!! It makes me feel all special and evil inside!!! Jaa Nee!!!! 


	4. May I?

Ya.... listening to music and righting at the same time, so if you hear random Evanescence or Black Eyed Peas lyrics... you know were they came from... .......................................................................................................................................... 

Chapter 4

Inuyasha rushed to the well with impeccable speed. I have to get into Kagome's time with out her seeing me and wait until she leaves... then I can ask. he thought. This was nerve racking, if Kagome saw him while he was in or trying to get into her time, he'd have to explain himself and he didn't know what he'd say. He could start acting like a jerk and say he was there to get her, but if she saw him hiding in a bush or a tree, he was dead. Inuyasha leapt down the well and into the familiar whirling of small bright lights, the warmth as tho he was jumping into a pot of warm water, but remained dry.

Inuyasha's knees hit the cold dirt floor of the well... he was in Kagome's time. Inuyasha tried to stand up but couldn't, his legs were shaking terribly, he was so nervous. Then he heard a voice from behind the door of the mini shrine,

"Bye, Grandpa! Bye, Mom! Bye, Sota! See ya in a few weeks!!" It was Kagome's voice! Inuyasha's legs suddenly found there strength and he leapt to the ceiling, grabbing hold of one of the wooden beams trying not to make a sound as the door opened and Kagome walked in. She was carrying a humongous pack that was 3/4 her size. When she reached the side of the well, she peered into the dark hole, took a deep breath, and jumped into the dark contents.

Inuyasha waited for a second and then ran to Kagome's house, knocking on the door(he knows to knock...right?). When Kagome's mother answered, Inuyasha said to the confused woman,

"Hi. Um... I know Kagome just left... but... uh..... can I talk to you?"

"O-of course," said the stunned woman, "Come inside, Inuyasha." Kagomes mother lead Inuyasha into the living room, shooing away Sota who was playing PlayStation 2("You can defeat Freeza(yes, DBZ. USED too watch it) later! Inuyasha has some thing important to talk to me about!") and sat him down in a chair, then taking the chair opposite him herself.

"Now," she said, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about? This is concerning Kagome, I presume?" Inuyasha nodded, there was a huge lump in his throat.

"Well, speak up! I'm not a mind reader, you know." Kagomes mother joked. "R-right," Inuyasha stuttered,

"I-I want t-to.......... uh........um...........How do I say it?....... I w-want to......... marry Kagome..." Inuyasha was looking at the ground his face beet red.

"Um..." Kagomes mother said, "I didn't catch that, sorry. Did you say you wanted to marry my daughter?"

"Y-Yes..." Inuyasha said, "I don't know what it's like in your time, but in mine, girls can get married as young as 11 and Kagome's 15, soon to be 16, so by the standards of the people in my time she's the perfect age for marriage." Kagomes mother thought, she knew this question would come from him some day, ever since she saw that look in his eyes.

"Well," she said, "In our time, people don't get married until they are 18 years old."

"I haven't asked her yet," Inuyasha replied, seeing some hope in the situation in the smile on the woman's face, "I could wait, if you want me too?"

"No, no," Kagomes mother said her smile very bright, "I honour the fact that you asked me for permission first, you have my blessings to marry Kagome, even at her current age." Ms. Higurashi(?) suddenly felt a big ball of red pull her in a tight hug. Inuyasha, realising what he was doing let go of the dazed woman.

"Th-Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"It all up to Kagome now," Kagomes mother said, "But I've got a hunch she'll say "yes". You're a good lad, Inuyasha, and I would be proud for you to marry Kagome!"

Inuyasha raced back to the well, his spirits soaring above the clouds. He felt like a little kid who had just gotten the best birthday present ever! With the fact that he could now really ask Kagome to be his mate in his head, Inuyasha jumped back into the well, returning back to Sengoku Jidai.

.......................................................................................................................................... So........ ya likie?! I know, ya probably thought he was gonna ask Kagome "th question" but no, I cheated ya! DON'T HURT ME!!! I can tell you that he'll probably ask Kagome in the next couple of chapters, but that's not certain. HE WILL ASK HER!!! Jaa Nee!!!!!!!


	5. A Chill Down her Back

Hey peeps!! Sup? The SKY!!! Heheh.... I crack myself up sometimes... and that probably isn't a good thing but... HOLY CRAP!!! 3 ppl actually REVIEWED!!!! Amazing! Well, I guess I'll respond to you guys!!!

lia200304(My FIRST review on a story that's all my own!):

Wow! Thanks! You actually reviewed the day I released the story! I've gotta admit, I've never met someone who gets hyper of Mountain Dew before. The stuff usually just puts me to sleep, maybe it cause I don't drink enof of it... I dunno.... and little known fact about Mountain Dew, if your a guy, it reduces sperm production until you finish digesting it. CREEPY!!!!!! Oh god, that was such a Miroku thing to say... sorry, now you'll probably never drink the stuff again, that is if you're a boy, witch I doubt because your name's Lia... OH NO!!!! I've rambled again!!!!!!

Chibi-Inuyasha-Girl:

YAY!!! You liked it! You really liked it! oh god... I'm SUCH a Pre-Madonna... well besides that... Chibi is actually a friend of mine! I'm continuing a story for her that she lost interest in!! It's called A Walk On The Wild Side!!! Please, check it out along with her other stories!! Dun dun DA!!!

Inuyashaluvr19:

Thanks alot!! Well, looks like you got what you wanted, I'm updating!!!

Well, I'm going to start actually start RIGHTING THE CHAPTER NOW!!!! So.... uh.... here it is.... oh and the story's gonna start to get darker in this chapter.... ACTION/Romance!! Ring a bell ppl? Ya, so um.....

Kagome climbed out of the well in Sengoku Jidai, sunset was already starting to creep over the horizon. She looked at the beauteous swirl of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples, they were so... magnificent. The girl from the future began to slowly walk to Kaede's village, never removing her sight from the majestic sky. Suddenly, a slight chill found its way down Kagomes back, she stopped for a second, but then chose to ignore it.

Kagome continued walking for a few more minutes, in no real hurry, for sundown wouldn't take place for another 45 minutes or so, until yet again she felt a shiver down her spine. Kagome quickened her pace, she was really starting to get freaked out! Kagome went faster and faster until she was in an all out run. She ran and ran, the village was only a few minutes away at this speed, when suddenly, the sky turned black. Kagome froze, she was paralysed. She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, she was terrified. Slowly a dark figure came into view, Kagome couldn't make out his features, but her sixth sense told her his identity...

"Naraku...", Kagome whispered...

A crackling fire blazed in the hut, keeping the inhabitants warm and toasty as the sun lazily set. A young Kitsune was curled up in a girls lap, half asleep. His little face was calm and placid. The girl whose lap he was resting on had long black hair and wore a pink, white, and green kimono with a giant boomerang bone at her side. A small, yellow, cat-like creature was resting in the corner. The room was still and quiet, the only sound was from the snapping of the licking flames.

The door opened and Miroku entered, the look on his face was that of one who had been going over something in his head for quite a while and still was reviewing the last bits of information.

"What is it, Miroku?", Sango asked, "You look as if you're troubled by something."

"I am..." the houshi responded. Miroku walked up to Sango and sat down, "It's about Inuyasha..." he said. Sango nodded and picked up Shippo placing him with Kirara in the corner.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha this time?" she said sarcastically.

"No, Sango. This time, it's really weird."

"Well don't just keep it to your self! You've gotten my attention now spill."

"I really shouldn't tell you because I made a promise I wouldn't, but, this I need to say. A few months ago... Inuyasha and I laid Lady Kikyo to rest."

"You WHAT?!"

Miroku shushed Sango with a hand and looked around the room, letting out a sigh.

"Yes, but ever since then... Inuyasha has been acting very strangely, especially around Kagome."

"Hey, now that you've mentioned it, he has!! He'll get all nervous and jumpy and won't look her in the eye alot..."

"That's exactly what I mean! But... why is what's bothering me..."

"Maybe he's having regrets?"

"Well, that's another thing. I asked him that today and he suddenly looked really panicked when I said he had been acting strangely. I don't think he even heard the rest of my question! And after a couple seconds he just dashed into the woods... strange..."

"Well, to why he did that stumps me..."

"To why who did what?" Inuyasha asked, scaring Miroku and Sango out of there skins.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku said in surprise, clutching his shirt on top of his fast beating heart. "D-didn't see ya there..."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha responded, sitting down in the right corner. A few silent minutes passed when Inuyasha abruptly opened one eye and said, "Hey, have any of you seen Kagome?"

Then as if on queue, Kagome happily waltzed into the hut.

"Hi, guys!" she said with a smile.

Dun Dun DA!!!!!!! BWAhahahahhahahahahahaha(insert more evil laughing here) !!!!!!! I'm so evil!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!! I didn't tell you what happened with Naraku!!!! Heheh!! (Looks at angry mob) EEEEEK!!!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!! YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!!!!!! YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!!!! (relaxes as mob lowers there pitch forks) Whew, that was close.

Inuyasha: You could've just let me get them.

KagomesWish: I know, but I decided a blood-bath was NOT in order.

Kagome: They had there reasons tho! I want to know what happened to me to!!

KagomesWish: Wari, wari, I get the picture ppl!!!!

Jaa Nee for now!!!!!!

-KagomesWish 


	6. Awake in his Arms

Hey everybody!!! How ya doin'? I'm good... ESPECIALY 'CAUSE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS... well... many for me ANYWAY!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much!! I got 6 reviews in ONE DAY!!!! I literally cried!!

Kami, domo arigato gonzaimasu!  
Well, koko! The next chapter! O-matase shimatshita!!! Ano! I'll be putting my responses at the end of the chapter from now on, AND I'll be using more Japanese, ahem... the last couple of sentences ppl! Tell me if you think I'm using too much or if I should stop all together, and if you don't understand a phrase, feel free to ask!!!! Maybe I should put an index at the end after the responses, wadaya think?

Inuyasha looked away in embarrassment, hopping that Kagome hadn't caught his last couple words.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, rushing up to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Hey Sango!" said girl replied. Kagome suddenly felt a small weight on her chest, "Shippo!" she said happily. The little kitsune had been roused from sleep in all the commotion and now clung tightly to her, as if he though that he loosened his grip, the girl would slip away.

"Minna!", Miroku called out suddenly to silence the babbling girls, "I'm glad Kagome's back too, but it's pretty late, we should be getting to sleep."

"Miroku's right." Inuyasha called out, "We should be heading out ashita no asa... I heard a rumour of a shards whereabouts, it's over Gekko Bara Mountain."

The room went silent. The Gekko Bara Mountain was a long, perilous, and treacherous climb. They had all heard rumours of that mountain, even Kagome had heard about it, for those mountains still stood in her time. Yet out of all the rumours they had heard only Inuyasha knew were the name Gekko Bara, Moonlight Rose, truly came from. His mother had once told him that the Gekko Bara could cure any aliment and give the demonic long life to a human, but that it was only harvestable when it was fully bloomed, witch was pure midnight, a seiya, for in witch not a soul cloud could be in the sky.

"Well, were not gonna be well rested for tomorrow if we stand around here gawking!" Kagome half laughed, simultaneously snapping Inuyasha out of his trance.

Within a few minutes, everyone had there beds set out and were ready for sleep, every thing was quiet, if you didn't count the earlier SLAP "HENTAI!!!" from Sango.

"Oyasumi nasia minna!" Kagome said as she lay down in her sleeping bag, in between Sango and Inuyasha, who still sat against the wall. "Oyasumi nasia... Inuyasha." Kagome sweetly said. Inuyasha was slightly shocked that she had merly said it to everyone at once and then personally addressed it to him!

"Ano... O-oyasumi nasai, Kagome... oyasumi nasai." he mumbled in response, earning a slight giggle from Kagome as she drifted of to sleep.

-----------------------------

Were the heck am I? Everything's so dark... I can't see a thing! Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! INUYASHA!!!

Huh? What's that? A-a person!! Hello?! Who's there?! Nani?!?!?! Some one's laughing... lie... they're... cackling! Wait! I know that evil laugh... on no! I-I've got to get out of here!! I've got to get away from Naraku!! I CAN'T MOVE!!! Lie, Kami, lie!!!

Inuyasha!  
INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

What's this? The laugh is going farther away, Naraku is... leaving? The darkness is ebbing away, too!! Light! I'm surrounded by it! Wait who's that of in the distance... he's coming closer... Inuyasha? It is!!

Wait... why is he embracing me? T-this must be a dream... but it's from one I don't want to wake... Inuyasha......................................................................................... Kimi wo Aishiteu....

---------------------------

Inuyasha was suddenly awakened from a soft rustling sound that gradually grew louder along with subdued whimpering. He slowly lifted his eyelids and looked around, thankful for his dog-like vision. Inuyashas amber eyes fell to the side of him where Kagome lay, trashing about, her face in obvious distress. Inuyasha was almost certain from the tortured whimpers escaping her lips, she would have screamed long ago if she were able. Inuyasha gently cradled the terrified miko into his arms, and to his surprise, she immediately calmed down. He was shocked even more so when Kagome gently lay one hand over his heart, the other around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. Kagomes beautiful face had gone from a look of sheer fear, to that of sweet harmony. It brought a smile to Inuyashas face as he to slowly feel back asleep, his final thoughts being... 'I wonder what Kagomes dreams have changed too, obviously to someone she cares about...'

If only Inuyasha could know how right he was...

(I could stop here... but I think I'll be nice and continue)

-------------------------

Early next morning, Kagome was the first to wake up.

Her eyes gently fluttered open as she found herself in a rather odd position, not that she minded.

Kagome had awoken to find herself held in Inuyashas arms, with his head lightly placed upon hers. Her head was rested against him chest as she listened to his rhythmic heart beat.

That's when Kagome remembered her dream... the whole dream. She cringed and her grip on Inuyashas waist tightened. Yet Kagome felt more at ease when she felt Inuyashas strong arms unconsciously tighten their grip around her.

She wanted to stay like this forever...

She felt so secure, like nothing in the world would ever harm her as long as she was in reach of those arms.

Suddenly, Kagome heard Inuyasha make some small moans, showing that he was waking up. Quickly, Kagome closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep, she wanted to stay there at least a little longer...

Inuyashas eyes slowly opened. He looked down at the supposedly sleeping Kagome. He thought she looked so happy, she truly was beautiful... wait... happy... 'Ah, crap!' Inuyasha thought, 'She is gonna KILL me when she wakes up...!' Inuyasha cringed at the thought of how much all those sit's were gonna hurt. Kagome felt Inuyasha cringe and thought that maybe something was wrong , so she gracefully opened her eyes and pretended to wake up.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, 'She's waking up!!!!!'

Kagome happily smiled at him and said, "Ohayo, Inuyasha!....uh...why do you look scared?"

Well THAT wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get...

"Ano.... you're not going to sit me into oblivion? You're not mad?!?!" he asked, rather confused, and thankful for that matter...

"No," Kagome responded sweetly, "Quite the contrary, actually!" she added, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "Why would I be?" With that, Kagome got up and went to make breakfast. 'Oh, Kami!! Were did I get the courage to just do that?!?!?' Kagome thought in shock about the small kiss, little did she know, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines...

'W-W-WHAT?!?!?!' Inuyasha thought in shock, his hand slowly rising to his cheek were Kagome had kissed him, his face a new shade of red. 'Did Kagome just kiss ME?!?! Whoa... dose she actually think of me the way I do her?! It sounds almost impossible, but dose what just happened prove it? I mean, she wasn't mad or freaked out by the fact she woke up in my arms, she KISSED ME, wari, wari, only on the cheek, but it still counts!!... dose it? I... I think for the first time, I have true confidence that she might just say yes!!!!' A broad smile crept across Inuyashas face as he went to help Kagome with breakfast.

YAY!!!! Did you guys like that? I know I'm still leaving you hanging with the whole Naraku but you will know the whole truth in.... about..... 3-4 chapters? BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Well, Tuesday I start school(WAAAA!!!) and will have to slowdown on the updates... I know life sucks but at least I got a chapter out soon enof, right!........ right?.......

Lia200304: WHAT?!?!??! YOU HAVE AN INU PLUSHIE!!!! I WANT!!!! I only have the one I made..... and one of Mirokus eyebrows are lopsided.... Well, I read your story up till the fact that you said the rating was NC-17............. a.k.a a lemon, right? er..... I ain't 17, my OLDER brother is but not me....... eheh eheh....oi.....

Karulu: Wow, thank you a bunch!! Someone here actually noticed the fact that I have a dictionary next to me the whole time I write!!! I LOVED Witchy Experience even tho I've never seen Charmed!!! READ IT PPL!!!!!!!!

Sango1on1: YA!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!Just manages to dodge arrow from Kagome HEY!! I can make you die you know, as long as I've got the almighty KEYBOARD!!!!! Watches as Yasha Gang cringes in terror THAT'S RIGHT!!! FEAR ME!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... ahem..........I didn't escape from the asylum......shifty eyes.....

Purplefr0g: Hey!!! You got your wish!!! I'm updating!!!

Martina-sama: Um.... ya... same answer.... I am SOO running out of witty responses, I'm like Miroku in his constant search for more excuses to grope Sango....HEY!!! A WITTY REMARKE!!!!!! HEY!!! A FUNNY IDEA FOR A FURTHER CHAPTER!!!! YAY!!!

BloodyKitsune: um.... okay..... ano..... aren't 'Jaa Nee' and 'Ja Ne' the same thing? And what do you mean 'so far'? Do you expect the story to suddenly suck or something? Personally, I think it's getting better and better!

Angel6582: Wari, wari, I get the picture you guys want me to update!! Aw, I'm just kidding, but that was the most... 'expressive' response I got!

Well, there ya have it!!! Keep updating ppl!  
Luv ya,  
-KagomesWish 


	7. A Plan

HI GUYS!!!!!!!!! Sorrry it has taken me so frigin' long to update, but I've had school and right now I actually SICK AS A DOG!!!!! My face is pale, my eyes have dark circles under them, I'm REALLY tiered, and above all, I FEEL LIKE CRAP. But I love all of you SO MUCH, I decided to update anyway!! Aren't I nice?...... okay.... I admit, I DID leave you guys all hanging in the whole 'What Happened When Naraku Shoed Up?' scenario, and I DID receive death threats from my friends if I didn't post this chapter..... HEY!! Speaking of my friends..... It's time for a little PAY BACK ERIN!!!!!

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!  
(eye begins twitching)

Inuyasha: She's scary when she's like that......

Sango: That's what you said when Erin went psyco ....of corse she's always psyco......

Shippo: I think that all it does is show that they are more....

KagomesWish: HEY!!! Shut up so I can exact my revenge on Erin(a.k.a Black-Massacre)

Inuyasha: Oh ya?! Make me!!

Kagome: ........ um....... I think you're forgetting I can.....

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't you remember? She's the AUTHOR(Dun Dun DA!!)!!! She has the keyboard and she controls what ever we do!!! I thought you would have learned from that incident with Erin!!! (grumbles ....why I ought to... ....making My Inuyasha kiss HER)  
KagomesWish: That's right Kagome, I control you all!!! And I'm going to use that control to take MY REVENGE ON ERIN!!!!!

Erin(suddenly appears from nowhere): S-... HUH??!?!? NNNOOOOO!!!! THE SPELL WENT WRONG AND SENT ME INTO ANOTHER DEMENSIO-..... Genna(yes, that IS my real name)?......... what the hell and I doing here....? ......(suddenly gets very shifty eyed and panicked).....I didn't say spell.....

Inuyasha: HEY!!!!(Inuyasha starts growling) SHE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ME KISS-

KagomesWish(cutting Inuyasha of): Yes, Inuyasha, she's the one. (grins evilly) Heheheh..... I've got the keyboard now.........

Erin:........ OH NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!! DON'T!!!!! NOT THE PLAN!!!!! PLEASE NOT THE PLAN!!!!!!

KagomesWish: No, calm down.... I decided NOT to go with the original plan.... I really didn't want to have to bump the rating of this story up just because of the authors note....

Erin:.... whew.... that's good, 'cause I REALLY didn't want to have to see Sesshomaru in a speedo.......

Inuyasha: What's a speedo?

Kagome(Here face slightly green at the thought of what Erin just said): Trust me Inuyasha..... you DON'T want to know....!!

KagomesWish: See what I said about ratings? But, no... I've decided on something MUCH worse.....

Erin:..... OH PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SWITCH SESSHOMARU WITH

MIROKU.... ORGASP........ JAKEN!!!!!

Kagome:(Begins puking)

Miroku: HEY!!! Am I REALLY THAT disgusting?

Everyone: YES!!!!!

KagomesWish: ......eeeewwww...... I really don't want to picture Miroku in a speedo ether, and DON'T get me started with JAKEN!!!! But because, AGAIN, with the ratings.... I decided to do THIS!  
(Erin looks down to see that she's wearing a HOT PINK track suit instead of the head-to-toe black she had on a few seconds ago)

Erin: PINK?!??!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EW, EW!!!!!! GOT IF OFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!

KagomesWish: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! AND SO I EXTRACT MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!(Eye begins twitching again)

Sango: Yep..... she's insane alright....

KagomesWish: HEY!  
Erin: (begins pulling off pink clothing to reveal black soccer shorts and a black tank top) FINALLY!! I HATE PINK!  
Genna: (grins evilly and begins typing frantically)  
Erin: (pink track suit reappears along with pink lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and shoes. Pink chains pop out of nowhere and chain her to a pink wall) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KagomesWish: Yes!!!! MUAAA HA HA AH AHAH HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW, FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA AH HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SPEECH"  
THOUGHT

Rain fell upon the castle, it hadn't stopped for many hours, but that did not bother the man sitting in the shadows of his dark room.  
Soon.... he thought, Soon I will bring my plan into action.  
A young girl who was completely white, save her black eyes, entered the room.

"Master Naraku." she said, in a deadpan voice that could only belong to someone who was truly the essence of nothingness.

"What is it, Kanna?" the man named Naraku replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I thought I told you not to disturb me." "Yes, my lord. I have the destination of Inuyasha and his companions." Kanna said.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock, a nearby lighting bolt illuminating his face for that short amount of time. "Show me." was all he said in response.

Kanna slowly walked up to Naraku, holding an extravegantly decorated mirror out to him. Naraku grabbed said mirror and looked into it, and, sure enough, you could see Inuyasha running in front, with Kagome on his back and Shippo on his shoulder, as well as Sango and Miroku riding on a neko youkai named Kirara. For some unknown reason, the monk named Miroku had a rather large bump on his head, and the demon slayer, Sango, looked angry at something.

So, Naraku thought, still looking at the mirror, They're heading for the Gekko Bara Mountains, eh? That's the perfect place to go into the final stage of my plan. A twisted smile grew onto Naraku's face, The girl won't be able to do a thing about it, and that hanyou fool wouldn't DARE hurt his precious Kagome.... yes, the information I got from that miko is proving most useful indeed. Even if it took my entire piece of the Shikon no tama to control her and to make her forget, it will be well worth it when Inuyasha dies at the hands of his own love......

"Alright," Inuyasha said, stopping for the first time in hours, the run had been entirely up hill and very hard to travel, "It think this will be a good place to set up camp for the night. It's the largest place I've seen today that's on level ground."

Kirara was VERY grateful to stop, even tho she was a demon, running with two full-grown people on your back was no easy task! Inuyasha shared only little of Kirara's pain for Kagome was much litter than Sango and Shippo was only a very small child.

When Kagome tried to jump off of Inuyasha's back, she winced in pain and fell to her knees clutching her ankle.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled in worry, jumping of Inuyasha's shoulder as he bent down to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, worry not showing in his voice, but being as plain as his white dog ears in his amber eyes.

"No worry's," Kagome cheerfully replied, covering it with her hand so Inuyasha couldn't see, "It's just a little twisted." Kagome tried to stand up again, but fell.

"Just a little twisted my ass, Kagome!" Inuyasha gruffly replied, "I saw you fall! Now let me see it."

What Inuyasha had said was true. In the first hour they hade been walking, Kagome had been minding her own business, thinking about the mornings antics, when she had accidentally got her foot lodged in between two rocks and fell.

Reluctantly, Kagome removed her shoe and sock, wincing at each movement of her ankle, so that Inuyasha could examine it. It was swollen.... VERY swollen. About two times bigger than it should have been.

"Just twisted, huh?" Inuyasha remarked, making Kagome give a nervous smile.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango said, running up to her friends side, "I knew you fell, but I didn't know it was this bad!"

All the attention was making Kagome blush, she may say it didn't hurt so bad, but it was REALLY KILLING her!! Shippo gave her ankle a small poke, making her give a small whimper of pain, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, who had just joined them, didn't notice, but with his famous ears, Inuyasha did. The expression on his face was pained and worried. Shippo had hurt her! So what did he do? The natural thing......

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled, "STOP ATTACKING SHIPPO!!!!!" For some reason, Kagome just couldn't sit him.... she just didn't have the heart too.  
Inuyasha, thankfully, did stop hammering Shippo into the nearby tree and rejoined Kagome. But a thought pecked at the back of his mind.... why didn't Kagome sit me? That's what she usually does so....

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut of when Miroku suddenly said, "Well, it seems like we shall not be travelling any farther until Kagome is fully healed... after all, it's amazing that we weren't attacked by any demons yet..."

Every one agreed that Miroku was right, even Inuyasha, it was too dangerous to travel with Kagome in this condition, and it might take her over a week to heal. Inuyasha sighed.... this might get a little ugly.  
OH!!! What Inu gonna do?!!! Heheh, is Naraku's plan clearer now? I didn't want to give it all away so I decided to give clues because people were complaining. Well, I REALLY need to lie down now so I'm not going to answer any e-mails..... besides, none of them were questions anyway.......

(yawns) good night.....

-KagomesWish

Betaed(is that a word?) By Erin, a.k.a Black-Massacre

Check out the pain she puts me through in her authors not in chapter 5!! This is retaliation!!! I WOULD NEVER GIGGLE!!!!!!!!

To see her fanfic, go to "javascript:OpenWin('http:64.4.30.250/cgi-bin/linkrd?langEN"

okay....... ATO!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. CRAP!

HELLELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!! Or THE TWO PPL WHO ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO REVIEW, might be more ACURATE!!!!!! APARENTLY, 8 ppl have me on their author alerts, but only ONE of those ppl gave me a review! The other person is a friend from school! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

So to prevent this from happening anymore, I have made a new rule!! I will not even BEGIN to write a new chapter until I get at LEAST 5 reviews!! SO, if you're reading this right now, GET READY TO PRESS THE BEAUTIFUL LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu Gumi:.............

KagomesWish:/Stops laughing/ What?

Erin:/takes step away/........ Hey! Were are the little star thingies?

KagomesWish: Oh, about those... is evil and won't let ppl use them anymore....

Erin: Oh.....

Kagome: HEY! About the last chapter! Why do ppl always portray me as a weak little girl?

Inuyasha: Because you ARE a weak little human wench!

Kagome: GRRRRR..... SIT, BOY!!!!!

Inuyasha:/In crater twitching/... ow.........XP......

KagomesWish and Erin point and laugh

Inuyasha:/stands up, looking pissed/ Grr.... You wanna do that to my face?

KagomesWish and Erin: Okay!/continue to point and laugh/

Erin: /gets very close to inu's face and enunciates/ HA, HA, HA HA HA, HA!

Miroku:/grinning like madman/ Hey, now that you are forcing people to review with threats, maybe they could vote on a little Mir/San action? :D

Sango:/whacks Miroku on head with Hirakotsu (sp?)/.... Not..... in... your.... LIFE!!!!

KagomesWish: hmmmm..... Maybe that's not such a bad idea Miroku....

Sango: WHAT!!!

Miroku: YES!!!!!!!

KagomesWish: Of course...... I want to keep my ratings low, so it wouldn't be a lemon...

Miroku:..... awww....:(

Sango: YES!!!!!

KagomesWish: But, we'll let the reviewers decide!  
Okay, enof blabbering! Time for the actual CHAPIE!!!! YAY!!!!!

Inuyasha: Boo!

Kagome's wish: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Erin: YA, BEFORE I PUT A VOODOO CURSE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Night had fallen over the campsite, and to Kagomes shock, her ankle already felt much better. Not much had happened since the gumi decided to stop. Miroku had expertly bound and splinted her ankle with two sticks and a gauze bandage from her first aid kit. All though, Miroku had suffered a few injuries of his own from Inuyasha when his left hand had done a little..... 'wandering' to Kagomes backside.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called, stirring the younger girl from her drifting thoughts.

"What is it Sango?", she asked.

"I found a hot spring! Wanna go take a bath with me?"

"Lady Sango," Miroku but in, using the most HORENDOUS sweet little voice, "I would be pleased to accompany you if Lady Kagome wishes not to."

/WHACK!!!!!!!!/

"Hentai...." Sango mumbled as the two girls walked to the hot spring, Kagome using a crutch Shippo had found her, leaving the bludgeoned Miroku there to decay.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango spoke, about half an hour after they had arrived at the hot spring, "Have you realised Inuyasha acting a little... well... strangely lately?"

Kagome thought... He had, hadn't he? Especially around me... or am I just imagining that? Kagome wondered, It's not like when he sees Kikyo, then, he never looks me in the eye. But..... what about that time a few days ago? Kagome was remembering the time her and Inuyasha went to fetch some medicinal herbs for a wound Kirara had received. Inuyasha hadn't been talking much and when she asked him if anything was wrong he began to stutter and look very nervous. It ended with him dashing away without explanation.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned, snapping the dazed girl from her thoughts.

"Huh?... Ano... Oh! Inuyasha, right. No, I haven't noticed anything." she lied, though she did not know why.

"Oh, well. I better head back, you okay here by your self?"

"Ya, sure." Kagome replied, "I have some things to think about anyways."

Miroku stared listlessly into the camp fire, Inuyasha right across from him, starring at him with deep intent. Ever since Inuyasha had found out Kagome and Sango were leaving to bathe, he had been watching Miroku like a hawk. It had begun to get on Miroku's nerves, but he was thinking up a twisted little plot to get Inuyasha to leave him alone.

"So, Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke, begging the first stage of his plan. "You've been acting... oddly around Kagome lately. Why?"

"Feh." was all he got in responses. That, and Inuyasha turning away from him, as not to meet his eyes. Miroku's plan was working.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Some one might think you were hiding something." Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Now, don't be shy, tell me. No use keeping secrets all to your self, now!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!! IT'S A SECRET BECAUSE I'M KEEPING IT TO MYSELF! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A SECRET, NOT A PUBLICLY KNOWN FACT!!" Inuyasha retaliated hotly, making the monk smile.

"Aha! So you ADMIT to be keeping a secret from me!"

"D-N-NO!!!!"

"Maybe not directly, but you did none the less! Now spill!"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Inuyasha thought, WHY do I always get myself into these situations! "I-It's none of your business, you lecher!" Inuyasha replied, his face turning red.

Miroku just leaned over and looked at Inuyasha's red face.

"You're planning something, aren't you? And I'd bet my life it has something to do with Kagome... and affections. Why for any other reason would you put Kikyo to rest?"

Inuyasha was looking about as red as a tomato. He knew Miroku was just inches away from finding out his idea to propose, and he didn't like the possibility of him knowing. He might black-mail him with it... or worse... tell Kagome.

"Well...?" Miroku questioned, an impish grin on his face.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the pressure any longer! With out a word, Inuyasha blindly sprinted into the woods.

YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!! Miroku inwardly chanted, Now that I've gotten rid of Inuyasha, I can go..... keep an eye on the girls... more likely two eyes at that... AH, DAMMIT! Sango's here!!!! Indeed, the demon slayer had just walked into the clearing, eying the monk suspiciously.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she inquired, hands on her hips.

"Oh.... eheh... Inuyasha.... he ran off into the woods when I got some information out of him."

"REALLY!?!?! SPILL!!!!!"

Yes, girls love to gossip.

As Inuyasha ran on, only one thought had been racing through his mind for the past five minutes: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Who knew Inuyasha could focus on one word for that long?)

Ah, man! There is no doubt in my MIND that Miroku will tell Sango, and she's no dummy!!! I wonder if they'll actually figure it o-HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts as he hid behind a tree, his face a new shade of crimson. Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!!!! I should have watched where I was GOING!!!!! CRAP!!!! Of all places I had to run HERE!!!!!!

Inuyasha was right to curse.... for he had randomly run strait to the hot spring.  
You know what? I WAS planning to go MUCH further.... BUT since you guys didn't review.... I'M NOT GOING TO!!!!!! HA HA!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU NON REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/eye begins twitching/

Shippo:...... um..... where was I this whole chapter? You said my name once and it wasn't even a speaking part!

KagomesWish: Oh..... well.... you see.... your.... just not all that interesting.

Shippo:/begins crying/ :'(

Erin: Aw.....

KagomesWish: I'm sorry!/pulls out Areo Chocolate Bar/ Here have this!

Shippo: YAY!!!!! BEING CUTE ALWAYS WORKS!!!!!! :D

KagomesWish and Erin:...... Something tells me we've just been conned for chocolate..... X.X.......

Angel6582: Thanks a lot! I didn't actually realise it was short till I posted! XP!

Hanyo no Kizu:...... One word.... No More Sugar For You..... Damn that was five!  
Well...... ATO PPL!!!!! AND REMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

-KagomesWish

Beta: Erin, a.k.a Black-Massacre 


	9. And So it Begins

HI!!!!! I'm back AGAIN!!! FINALLY I GOT TO RE-POST!!!!!

Whoa, if I new threatening ppl worked to get more reviews, I would have done it sooner!!! :P One thing though, no one seemed to care about the suggestion of some Mir/San!!!! I'm assuming you guys don't want it then?

Miroku: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

KagomesWish: Sorry, Miroku! I'll give ppl one more chance to answer on this important issue!

Erin: So, ppl! In your review, just put "I Vote YES!" or "I Vote NO!"

KagomesWish: That's right! And I need at least 3 votes total or I'll assume that ppl just don't care about the issue and won't write it! After all, it dose mean lease work for me!

Erin: YA!!!! GENNA SLAVES AWAY HOURS OF HER LIFE JUST TO PUT STUFF UP FOR YOU!!! YES, YOU!!! THE ONE WHO IS ACTUALY READING THE FANFIC!! SHE GETS NO BENIFET WHAT SO EVER!! SHE DOSN'T GET PAID, IT DOSN'T HELP HER GRADES, IT DOSN'T DO ANYTHING BUT INTERTAIN YOU GUYS FOR A FEW STINKING MINUTES OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES!!!!!!/severe eye twitch/

Everyone but Erin stares at her:............ um................

KagomesWish:..... Erin.... I REALLY don't mind that much.... and I think you scared every one away/points to empty chairs/

Erin: HEY! WAIT!!! COME BACK!!! I DON'T BITE!!!!!

KagomesWish: /cough/much/cough......

Erin: Hey! How could you accuse me of something like that! I FEEL SO BETRAYED!!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY, MAKING THE NORMAL PEOPLEZ LEAVE!!!! You have the keyboard! I thought you were my friend!/turns away and begins to cry/

KagomesWish:....Erin..... Did you take your crazy pills today?

Erin:/looking shifty eyed/.... YES!......./looks at ground/................................no.....

KagomesWish: AHA! I knew it!....... OMG!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!

Erin: What?

KagomesWish points to billion e-mails that say SUED: I..... I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!

Erin: WHAT!!!!!

KagomesWish: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU PPL TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!

/lawyers close in/

KagomesWish: OKAY!!!! FINE!!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I HAVE IF THIS INUYASHA KEYCHAIN AND SOME BOOKS!!!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!....................yet.................

/Erin beats lawyers asses and the rest flee for their lives/

Erin: And I'm the crazy one?

KagomesWish: HEY!!!!!!

WARNING: Some pervertedness in this chapie!!! Oh, and for most of it, I'm trying a new writing style were you jump from perspective to perspective. It'll go Inu, Kag, San/Mir, Inu, Kag, Nar, Inu, San/Mir, Kag, Inu, San/Mir. Confusing, isn't it? Don't worry tho! It is obvious WHO'S perspective we're in at the beginning of each section!!

Inuyasha dashed behind a tree, so that Kagome wouldn't see him. His face was as red as the juices from a pomegranate (Beta's note: pomegranate is a fruit, and in case you don't know, it don't get much redder than that!) and he was covering his eyes with his hands, thought he did not know if he was doing it to be respectful or that, in some twisted way, Kagome would not 'sit' him in oblivion if she found him with his eyes closed.

Ah, shit!! Inuyasha thought, If Kagome sees me, I'm DEAD!!! DAMN MY FRICKING FEET!!!!! DAMN THAT BLOODY MONK!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!! I'M IN HIS PARADISE!!!!!! Accept he would probably prefer Sango........ WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Were IS Sango? Leaving Kagome alone wile she's injured?! What if a demon showed up? Oh, Inuyasha! Are you forgetting? YOU'RE a demon and YOU'RE here!!! Who are you? I'm that little nagging voice inside your head. Ah, shit! Not you again! You show up in so MANY FRICKING FANFICS!!!! Yes, I know, and I quite in enjoy it! DAMN! Now, now! Don't say that. OH YEAH! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!!!! SEE I SAID IT MORE!! Alright, go ahead. It won't make me go away. SHIT!!! ....... Hey..... waddaminute!!! I'M HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF AGAIN!!!!!! Yes, yes you are! Don't you feel pathetic? Can we get back to the situation at hand? Okay.

Inuyasha listened. Yep, Kagome was still there, he could hear splashing. He had a plan of escape, but it.... 'unfortunately'...... involved turning around. His plan was to wait until Kagomes turned her back and run. Inuyasha let out a large gulp, and slowly turned around...

SHIT!!!!! THAT WAS A DUMB PLAN!!!!!!! Inuyasha thought, quickly whipping back around.

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!" ....................

Kagomes was peacefully sitting in the hot spring, while lost in deep thought.

Inuyasha.... she wondered, Are you okay? You've been acting so.... so not you lately. What's wrong? Was it something I did or said? Or is it something different entirely?

Kagomes sighed. It was useless. Inuyasha was about as easy to read as mayonnaise. But still.... She couldn't help but feel that she was somehow involved in Inuyasha's strange behaviour.

Kagomes sank deep into the hot water, wetting her hair so she could wash it. When she arose for air, though........ she saw a certain hanyou peeking from behind a tree.

"So, you think Inuyasha's planning something?" Sango asked after Miroku had finished his explanation of the earlier events, perhaps leaving out the TRUE intentions of his old plan.

"Yes... but I'm not quite sure WHAT it is that he's planning." Miroku responded, "He wasn't acting this way before we put Kikyo at rest b-"

"WHAT!!!!!! YOU TWO PUT KIKYO AT REST!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!?!?!?"

"What? NO!!!! DAMN!!! BAD MIROKU, BAD!!!! Ugh, I wasn't supposed to tell.... but yes, we did. It was Inuyasha's idea actually, not mine. It came as quite a shock really. He told me he knew he couldn't do it himself, something about a promise he didn't want to break even more. It was strange indeed."

"You don't think he's chosen do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Inuyasha was always trying to decide, Kikyo or Kagome. Do you think this means he has chosen Kagome? I seems likely."

"I think we're gonna need a bit more information, Sango. Wouldn't you agree?" Miroku asked in a shady voice.

"Why, yes, Miroku. I think we do." Sango responded, a devilish smile creeping across her face.

Kirara just mewed from her lap.

"HEY!! GOW DAMP FENCHY KITCH......blah,blah,blah(insert random muffled Inuyasha yelling here)" Inuyasha furiously shouted from the ground witch he was currently being oh-so pleasantly acquainted too. As he had been yelling like this since his most recent 'sit'.

It was a while until Inuyasha realised the eyrie silence that was hovering, thick in the air.

He raised his head form the dirt and looked to the water.

His eyes widened...

Kagomes was lying face down in the water...

and she wasn't moving...

" OSUWARI!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in her rage.

HOW DARE INUYASHA PEEK ON ME!!!!!!! MIROKU MUST BE RUBBING OFF ON HIM!!!!!

Then why don't you kill him?

WHAT?! Who was that?

Kill him... kill Inuyasha

NO!!! STOP!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!

Try as you may... You can't rid me from your mind... in fact... I quite enjoy watching you struggle...

Kagome shakily stood from the water, her eyes switching from brown... to crimson red. Her hands were twitching uncontrollably, her face was switching from bloodlust to terror, as she continued to stumble through the water, her mind in a constant fight for reign.

Kagome was inching her way towards Inuyasha, who was still lying on the ground from her 'sit'. She was half way across the spring when she gained the upper hand.

Accept the fact you can not defeat me!

NEVER!!!! I WON'T GIVE IN!!!!!! I WON'T KILL INUYASHA!!!!!!!!

You must and WIIL!!!

NO I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I MANIPULATE YOUR BODY, WENCH!!!!

ACCORDING TO WHOM?!?!?!??!!!!!! IT'S MY CHOICE!!!!!! YOU WON'T WIN!!!! I CONTROL MY WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What force was controlling her body began to fail and she took the chance. She feel into the water and, still fighting in her mind, she thrashed in all directions, her head remaining under.

Kagome gasped for breath, and inhaled the water. Kagome could see nothing but pure white. It consumed her eyes until black started to creep from all sides. It began to envelope the white until there was only a small, bright, speck of it, resembling much a star. Kagome had lost consciousness.

Naraku retreated in pain.

His lungs felt as if they were on fire and his chest bled.

Damn Inuyasha's bitch!!! Naraku thought in pain, She will pay! She can't and won't defeat me!!

A twisted smile crept across his face...

I'll have to 'honour' that wench with my presence again... soon.... very soon...

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha called as he ran into the water.

He reached her still form and turned her to face him... and his terror increased.

"Kagome? KAGOME!!!" he called again. The girls face was pale and still. Inuyasha perked his ears for any sound of breath other than his own choked.... there was none...

Inuyasha cursed and brought Kagome ashore, covering her with his red haori.(sp?)

He was panicked. He thought she was gone, gone forever...

If he were any other person, Inuyasha knew he would be sobbing and completely helpless...

...but he was not any other person...

... he would try...

... no, he WOULD save her!

Inuyasha brought his hands above her chest and began to try and revive her. He pressed in time and breathed into her, trying with all his might.  
Inuyasha's stomach had a knot in it and his heart was in his throat, beating rapidly with out end. His nose had begun to bleed because of his heart, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kagome and getting her to breathe.

A wave of relief washed over Inuyasha when Kagome began to choke and cough up water.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were beginning to wonder what was keeping Kagome all this time.

Seeing as Inuyasha was missing too, Miroku had his own ideas.  
UNFORTUNATELY, Miroku had EXPRESSED those thoughts and earned himself a nice, large lump on the head as a little 'reminder' from Sango. What would that reminder be, you ask? TO KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!!

"I'm really starting to worry, Miroku! I KNEW I shouldn't have left Kagome alone!" Sango ranted, "I'm so STUPID!!!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!!!!!"

"My lady Sango" Miroku chanted, "I do not believe you are stupid. I think of you very highly!"

"I'm sure you think of my BACKSIDE even higher!" said demon slayer retorted.

"W-well.... that's true, but-"

/SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

Kagomes eyes fluttered.

Why dose my chest feel like it's burning? I-I.... I can't remember a thing...

Suddenly, Kagome realised she was being carried. She looked up to see Inuyasha, his face looking grim.

Inuyasha... What happened? she wanted to ask, but she drifted off to sleep before she had the chance.

Inuyasha ran on as fast as his legs would carry him, cradling Kagome to his chest.

Hold on a little longer, Kagome. he thought, hold on.... I'll get you some help.....maybe Miroku..... he can help you more than I can...

After Kagome had first awoken, she hadn't said a word. All she had done was cough up the water in her lungs, take a few rasping breaths, and then fainted.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was alright or not... he just didn't know...

Miroku and Sango were having their usual arguments after Miroku had regained consciousness and proved Sango's earlier point.

Sango was just about to hit him again when Inuyasha bolted into the clearing, holding the sleeping Kagome in his arms. He was out of breath and there were scratches along his face, arms, and legs from the numerous amount of branches that scratched him along the way.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango cried running up to her friend, Miroku and Shippo right behind her. "I-Is she alright?!?!?!!!"

As if on queue, Kagome began to stir and cough. Her eyes fluttered open as she was met with the sight of her friends gazing upon her.

"W-What happened?" the girl groggily asked, raising her hand to her still sore throat.

"Ya, nearly drowned, that's what happened." Inuyasha rudely responded, placing her back down on the ground.

"What?! I can't remember a thing."

"Keh! Figures..."

"Hey! Sit!"

/CRASH!/

"Uh....lady Kagome, Inuyasha was the reason that you are with us now." Miroku said.

"Oh..... uh..... sorry Inuyasha!"

Just my luck.... thought the hanyou

"Kagome, back to the true situation at hand here," Sango intervened, "Are you SURE you can't remember anything?"

"No, I really can't. I must have just slipped and bumped my head or something."

"Hmmmm... seems logical, but are you sure you're alright, Lady Kagome?" probed Miroku.

"Don't worry, Miroku! I'm fine!"

"Who's worrying?" Came Inuyasha's crude reply, who had just removed his face from the dirt, which, by the way, did not taste very good.

"SIT BOY!!!!!"

TAA DAA!!!!!!!! CRAP!!!! That took a while to write!!!!!

Inuyasha: You're the one with the slow fingers!

KagomesWish:..... Kagome......

Kagome: Already on it, SIT BOY!!!!!!!

/CRASH!!!!!!!!/

Inuyasha: THAT'S THE FOURTH FREAKING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KagomesWish: Huh? Oh, I guess I really DID sit you a lot in this chapter...

Erin: BUT WASN'T IT FUN!?!?!?!?!

KagomesWish: YA!! IT WAS FUN!!!!!!

Inuyasha: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Kagome, Erin, and KagomesWish: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha:........XP.........

Shippo: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!

Erin and KagomesWish: Chocolate? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight........ you do that.......

REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!!!!!!!!:

Samieko:

Yes.... I see that..... UPDATE!!!!!

Angel6582:

#1

SORRY!! I really didn't mean to punish you!! You're one on my most loyal readers!!!!!!

#2

WOW!!!!! THAT'S loyalty, eh Erin?

Erin: HELL YA!!!!!

KagomesWish and Erin: YOU ROCK!!!!

KagomesWish: But, sadly, yes. had a glitch and they removed my story!! So I waited a month, and re-posted!!! Et Vola!!!! Tu a l'histoire encore!!!!...... ya...... I kinda speak french too....

Erin: Hey, Je parle en francais une petite peut aussi!!!! DONT EXCLUDE ME!!!

lia200304:

Come on, as if I wouldn't make him pop the question!!!

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Erin: heheheheh.....

Destiny:

Yes, some people have been commenting on Inuyasha being sorta soft. But you do have to realise, when he IS being soft, it's usually a thought. I think that contributes to the whole hard exterior, soft interior effect that the Inuyasha character has. PLUS HE'S GONNA WHIP SOME SERIOUS ASS LATER!!!!!!!

Yumi's Twin-Kagome:

..... whoa... did you just INSULT my beta?!?!?!?!!! Little tidbit, MISSY, my BETA JUST SO HAPPENS to be one of my best friends in REAL LIFE!!!!! In my bio, it says insulting HER is the same as insulting ME, and I tend to take things personally!! So, back up, SHUT up, and leave my beta the hell alone, okay?! The hell's Love Trial Prt 1?!?!

Erin:.....wow.......(snaps out of confused daze) YA, AND IN CASE THAT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YA, IF YOU DON'T STOP INSULTING GENNA (KagomesWish is really Genna, and she said insulting me is insulting her, bla bla bla) I WILL HAVE TO INSULT YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, PUT A VOODOO CURSE ON YOU, AND, IF YOU STILL DON'T APOLIGISE, I WILL HAVE TO EAT YOU.

Cy998877:

Okay...... here's more story!

sniperlady:

lol!!!

Kagome818:

Thanks a lot!!!! Sry, but no one seemed to really CARE last time!

Beccapatty:

Thanks so much!! I take that as a no vote to San/Mir? NEED TWO MORE PPL!!!!!

kittyfuusan:

See, ppl!! This is an example of CONSTRUCTIVE CRITTISISME!!!!! Thank you, look at the response to Destiny's review for your answer!

Purplefr0g:

LMAO!!!!! That's the first time any one ever said that to me and I laughed for like and hour.... then I started writing this chapter! :D!!!!! Ya, Naraku's plan is revealed next chapter!!!!!!!!!

Shadow Baby:

Wow, you LIKED the first chapie?! I wrote the first four 6 months before I posted it!!!!

Sango1on1:

Domo arigato gonzaimasu!!!

WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 13 REVIEWS!!!!!! ME HAPPY!!!!!! Don't forget to vote on Mir/San!!!!!!!!!!

ATO!!!!!

-KagomesWish

Betaed by:

Erin

A.K.A Black-Massacre

P.S Inuyasha DID NOT get a nose bleed from PERVERTED thoughts, but from extreme WORRY!! You know, when your heart beats too fast your so scared? That kinda thing. 


	10. Naraku's Plan REVIELED!

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! IT WAS THE NEW MOON, THE BUDDIST NEW YEAR, AND THE SECOND INUYASHA MOVIE CAME OUT HERE IN CANADA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! 

Erin: HEY! Calm down! I'm excited too, but there's another UNHAPPY issue that we need to attend too FIRST!

What?

Erin/sigh/... /points to number of reviews which is... 3/

WHAT THE HELL!

Erin: Yep, you got 3 reviews total for chapter 9.

/sigh/ Please, ppl. If you look at chapter 9, it was huge! Not to mention REALLY hard to write! I'm a teen over here, as most of us are. I want to be an author some day and have even started to write my own novel! When I get close to none as the number of reviews(and I'm pretty sure other authors feel this way too) when I work really hard on a chapter, it doesn't make me feel too hot! What happened too the 11 ppl that have me on author alert, huh? Oh well, I don't mean to pry and I don't mean to preach. Well... here's the story. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha.

Erin: WAIT! I NEED AN INPUT! REVIEW THIS TIME CAUSE WAS GENNA'S BIRTHDAY ON THE 29th!

Erin... I told you not to mention that! Oh, and I'm STILL giving you one more chance to vote on San/Mir 'cause I only got two votes! One 'yes' one 'no'... argh! Life is so complicated...

...(hopefully the line I'll show up this time!)

_All is set_... Naraku thought evilly. Kagome had proved that she could just resist his control... it was something that he did not want repeated...

_It shall need the complete Shikon no Tama, but if that's what it takes, so be it. This plan shall be successful. Inuyasha SHALL fall... that is certain..._

A malevolent grin found it's way onto Naraku's face.

_Prepare for my arrival... Kagome..._

(ARGH! The line isn't showing up! Place change!)

Kagome felt a sudden chill down her spine as she was preparing the nights meal with the rest of the Inuyasha gumi. She looked around, the feeling felt familiar, but she didn't know from where.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango inquired.

"Oh? Nothing!" Kagome smiled as she shook the feeling off.

_Musta been imagining it..._ Kagome thought.

(Time skip)

"YUM! That was a great meal, Kagome!" Shippo cheered happily, a few pieces of food still clinging to the side of his mouth, causing Kagome to smile.

"I'll go carry the rest of the garbage into the forest, okay?" Kagome said happily taking the rest of the food scraps in her hands as she rose up and walked off. As soon as Kagome was out of earshot, Sango and Miroku took their chance.

"So... Inuyasha..." Sango began, a mischievous smile on her face. Although, Sango's look appeared innocent next to Miroku's Cheshire Cat grin that scared even Inuyasha.

"Got any... **ideas** concocting in that little mind of yours?" Miroku inquired.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked the two, glaring at them menacingly.

"We know you have **something** planned," Miroku explained, "What is it?"

"You put Kikyo's soul to rest, you must be serious..." Sango continued.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku, "How the hell does Sango know about that, huh, Miroku?"

"Uh..."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Sango shouted, "Have you chosen!"

"What?"

"Way to be blunt, Sango..."

Sango sighed... _I'm surrounded by idiots_... Sango thought. (Beta's note: Wow! I can write meaningless crap(KW: IT'S NOT CRAP!) just like an author! yay/ahem/ Sango is taking after me just there, I invented the phrase, and perfect execution of "I'm surrounded by idiots." thank you.)

"Have you chosen between Kagome and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango, dumfounded for a moment. Then, slowly, a deep blush began to seep up his face(a.k.a anime style!). Inuyasha's face shot straight down word as he began to stare at the ground.

"AHA! We **were** correct, Sango!" Miroku cheered in victory over Inuyasha's expression.

"Ah, have you chosen **Kagome**!" Sango said, pure delight in her voice.

"MY PERSONAL BUSINESS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU TWO, ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha retorted, losing his cool from all their questions and probing.

Miroku was slightly shocked, while Sango had a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Sango said, "It really is none of our business."

_Wow, he's especially snappy when it comes to Kagome, but I wish I knew what was going on. Oh well, I'll just probe Kagome if anything happens...'_

"Naw, I was being an ass," Inuyasha admitted, flopping on his back, "I shouldn't have blown up in your faces like that."

"But **were** we correct?" Miroku asked again.

"Argh, I thought we had dropped this subject, Miroku!" Inuyasha groaned, sitting up once more.

"We're just looking out for Kagome! Will you tell us if we **promise** not to breathe a word to anyone else? Please!" Sango cheekily asked.

"What? After Miroku's already proved how great he is at keeping secrets?" Inuyasha said, glaring at the monk once more, who nervously laughed in return.

"Please, Inuyasha! I'll keep him in check!" Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed. _They aren't gonna quit... are they? _He thought.

(Place Change)

_Ugh! There's that shiver again_! Kagome thought, rubbing her arm for comfort. It was cold all of a sudden. Something inside her was screaming for her to run, and she obeyed when she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Kagome was running full speed back to camp, when someone blocked her way. Kagome gasped...

_Naraku..._

"Well, well, Kagome. So we meet again." Naraku maliciously said.

Kagome tried to scream, but she couldn't. Neither could she move. Her eyes became wild and she began looking around feverishly. It only caused Naraku to laugh.

"You fool of a wench. So easily you have forgotten our last meeting? How you defied my spell last time, how I am uncertain, but I shall not fail again!" Naraku raised his hand to Kagome's forehead and let out a pulse of energy. Almost instantly, the memories came to Kagome...

(Flashback)

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome had screamed, in an attempt to run from Naraku.

"You cannot escape! Kagura!" Naraku called as Kagura pinned Kagome down to the earth.

Naraku stepped over her form, bent down, and placed a jewel shard in her forehead, arms, and legs at the thigh and shin.

"There..." he said triumphantly, "Stage one of the plan is complete... Prepare to hear my voice soon, Kagome... very soon..."

(End Flashback)

Kagome's breathing was becoming heavy. Back at the spring, the voice, her body moving against her will, it was all Naraku! The had control over her! It was like something out of a Sci Fi movie, as if she had been brain washed!

"Seems that you remember now, Kagome!" Naraku laughed darkly, "I came here to complete the job!"

Naraku reached into his shirt and withdrew a large chunk of the jewel... the remainder of it's complete form. He examined it closely, admiring the dark light of it's now evil aura. Just the fell of it's immense evil made Kagome want to puke. She was brought back to her senses when Naraku began to speak again.

"It seems the rest of this will have to be driven into your flesh as well."

Naraku walked straight in front of Kagome and crushed the rest of the jewel in his fist. He grinned at Kagomes look of shock. He began to place the shards in her arms, legs, stomach, forehead, cheeks, and the largest amount in her chest, to control her heart.

"There," Naraku said, lifting Kagome's chin, "We'll complete the plan in the next few days... See you then."

Suddenly, Kagome felt lips against hers... Naraku was KISSING HER! His lips were freezing, like someone with hypothermia! Kagome was freaking out, but she could not move. Finally, Naraku stepped away and with a flash, was gone. Kagome blacked out and fell to the ground. Instantly, Kagome forgot everything about her meeting with the fiend.

"Huh?" she said confusedly, "I-I must have fallen..."

With that, she stood up and went back to camp.

(A/N)

There ya go! Naraku's plan revealed! The final battle approaches! So... reviews for my B-day?

Thanks to Hanyo no Kizu, Kagome wooohoooooo, and Angel6587 for reviewing!

-KagomesWish

Beta: Erin A.K.A Black-Massacre


	11. REDO!

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yes, all tremble in fear! Sorry, I'm hyper. Yay! Sorry it took me forever to post! Things are psycho over here! But at least I'm posting a big chapter this time, eh? HURRAH! I actually got five reviews this time!

Erin: But you personally know two of the reviewers!

I don't pay you to talk, I pay you to beta! I'm the one writing, aren't I! I can easily remove you from the A/N!

Erin/glares/

Or not...

Erin/smiles evilly/ Wait a minute... you don't even pay me!

Eheh eheheheh... oi... Now... where did we leave off last time?

Naraku: I had just revealed my master plan and was really creepy.

Oh ya! Now I remember! Let's start! Oh, and remember chapter 4? Forget it ever happened! Inuyasha was too OOC, you guys were right. So, I'm rewriting it in to this chapter. It'll be better, I promise and it NEEDS to happen here! I'll might eventually get around to actually removing chapter 4 from someday, but not now... I'm too lazy. Oh ya... a little bit on Mir/Sang will be happening! YAY! It just seems weird with out it! But don't worry, they will get a chapter at most.

(... you actually read these?)

"Wow..." Sango said after Inuyasha had finished his story. "So Kagome has no idea?"

"Nope... and at this rate I don't think she ever will..." Inuyasha said, his face still looking down as it had been the whole time of his story.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said. He had been very quiet through out the whole tale, taking every thing very seriously. "You are aware that a woman may be married when she is 13, yes."

"Ya... what are you getting at, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, lifting his head.

"Well... perhaps things are different in Kagome's time. You said yourself it's a place filled with strange customs."

"Oh, damn! That's right!" Inuyasha said in response, hitting his fist against his hand.

"Obstacle number two," Sango interjected dryly.

"Then what's number one?" Inuyasha asked.

"The fact that you're a chicken," Miroku answered, flapping his arms mockingly and clucking like a certain flightless bird.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "You're the one who's flapping his arms."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," the monk said, tauntingly. "I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want this kind of information to leak out... would you?" Inuyasha's stare went cold.

"You wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I wouldn't, Inuyasha, wouldn't I?"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sango finally yelled. "Miroku! You breath a word to Kagome and I will personally kick your ass! As for you," she continued, turning to Inuyasha who gulped. "I have a plan."

(About ten minutes later)

"So... you ready?" Sango asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Inuyasha unsteadily answered, jumping into the

well, Sango on his back.

Sango prepared for impact as the bottom of the well rushed up... but there was none. Instead a rush of warm air brushed her face and with a soft _tap_, they landed in Kagome's time.

Sango immediately notice the stench. The air smelled foul and polluted. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and where their used to be trees, there were walls. The walls of a well house to be exact.

"Damn..." Inuyasha whispered.

"What, is something wrong?"

"No... I was just hoping that it would have blown up or something." he muttered.

Sango laughed, "Not today my friend, but maybe as soon as she finds out it will." Inuyasha gulped yet again. "Oh, don't worry, things will be fine!" she reassured.

The two walked up to the house silently, both feeling more than a little awkward. The tension in the air was clear and thick. They looked around, but saw no one.

"Well, I guess they're not here, we better be-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Sango said grabbing Inuyasha, who had been attempting to escape, by the collar.

Damn... she foiled my plan...he though.

"HEY INUYASHA!" a voice yelled, causing both Inuyasha and Sango to jump over four feet in the air(Sota makes people do that a lot doesn't he?).

Whew... this must be Kagome's brother, Sota, Sango thought. _Thank goodness I didn't bring my hiraikotsu. I might have killed the boy!_

"Sota..." Inuyasha breathed, clutching at his heart.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" Sota asked, "Kagome hasn't been here for over a week. And who's that?" he finished, pointing at Sango.

"I'm Sango, another friend of Kagomes," she replied kindly. "Sota, is your mother around?"

"Ya... she's inside with Jii-chan. Follow me!" he said running towards the house, Inuyasha and Sango in tow. "MOM! Inuyasha's here!"

"Sota, what did I say about shouting? It's rude," Ms. Hirgurashi said, coming around the corner. "Terribly sorry for the mess! Oh, who's this fine young lady? I'm Ms. Higurashi."

"My name's Sango, I'm a friend of Kagomes," Sango replied.

Some how... I knew I was going to be saying that a lot.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Sango found themselves seated on the tatami, a cup of tea in their hands. Mind you, Inuyasha's hands were shaking, so most of his tea landed in his lap.

He looks like he's going to be sick! Sango though after taking a side glance at Inuyasha. In truth, he truly did look like he was due to pass out any minute. His face was bright red with a hint of green and his arms and legs were shaking. Also, he was trying desperately to keep his expression serious, so all in all, he looked constipated.

"Well," Ms. Higurashi said, joining the two. "I imagine you wanted to speak to me."

"Actually, yes. Let me first off tell you that Kagome is fine. She's back in Sengoku Jidai with our other friends."

"Good."

Haha... you won't be saying that when you find out why we're here in the fist place, Inuyasha inwardly said, but his thoughts were interrupted when Sango started talking again.

"We were wondering about this time's customs, in truth. You see... well..."

"Yes?"

"Um... To make a long story short..."

Why did I agree to do this? Inuyasha should be the one doing it! Hey, wait... WHY THE HELL AM I NERVOUS!

"W-Well... um... you see... argh! INUYASHA WANTS TO MARRY KAGOME!"

It was at that very moment that five people all nearly passed out for different reasons. Inuyasha out of pure embarrassment, Sango out of the head rush that sudden out burst had given her, Ms. Higurashi out of happiness, Jii-chan, who had been spying with Sota, out of alarm, and Sota out of surprise.

Real subtle... Sango thought.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But he's a demon!" Jii-chan yelled. Inuyasha stiffened suddenly, as if he had been slapped.

"Father!" Ms. Higurashi said, "How many times has this boy risked his life to save

Kagome's? We've known him for over a year and I would have thought that by now you would know better!"

"Please, sir," Sango said. "If I may, I'm a demon exterminator in my time and I know first hand that not all demons are bad. One of my greatest companions, besides Inuyasha, is a demon. Demons aren't born bad, they're raised that way. Inuyasha is one of the few lucky enough to be raised among humans. Most demons fear humans, and do what they can to avoid contact with them."

Jii-chan looked at Inuyasha. "I apologize, my boy. I don't know what came over me in that moment."

For a moment, Inuyasha looked surprised, but his expression quickly reverted back to it's usual 'I don't care what you think' look.

"Um... back to the matter at hand?" Sango suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Ms. Higurashi replied, switching back on her happy button. "Well... In this time, girls need to be sixteen to wed, and men eighteen. Now, Kagome is old enough to wed but what age are you, Inuyasha? You look but Kagome's age."

"Looks can be very deceiving," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What he's trying to say is that because he's a demon, he ages very slowly. I would guess Inuyasha to be... at least three hundred," Sango translated.

"W-Well, you're plenty old enough then!" Ms. Higurashi nervously laughed. "But, what's the custom for demons to wed? You see, we have a ceremony and I imagine that the demon tradition would be different than ours."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face reddened. Sango let out what seemed like a small squeak as the same thing happened to her own face.

"Uh... we might want to discuss that in a different room just us girls, Ms. Higurashi," Sango nervously laughed.

"Of course, follow me Sango," Ms. Higurashi said, standing up, and walking out of the room, having no clue about the inward screaming she was about to unleash.(I'll explain at the end, if you don't understand.)

After Sango and his mother were out of the room, Sota rushed up to Inuyasha.

"Are you really going to be my uncle, Inuyasha? That's so cool!"

"W-Wait a minute, Sota! I don't even know if Kagome will say yes or not."

"Well, why wouldn't she?"

"A-..." Inuyasha hesitated. No real reason came to mind. "What if she likes someone else? Or what is she doesn't like _me_?"

"You're just being paranoid," Jii-chan scoffed.

"Ya," Sota joined. "Kagome doesn't like anybody else, and why wouldn't she like you in the first place? You're awesome!"

Inuyasha blushed slightly and grinned, looking down at Sota.

Maybe...

(DONE!)

There? Was that better? Even just a little bit? Because I'm not doing that again! Oh, and the reason Inuyasha and Sango got really nervous and why Ms. Higurashi would scream is because, as you may or may not have noticed, I use the word mate, as I do in all my fanfics containing Inuyasha and a marriage. If you don't get it yet... um,... let's just say I can't type it with my current rating, or on for that matter! And you're still clueless... I can't really help you... you'll have to e-mail me.

KagomesWish

Beta: Erin

a.k.a BlackMassacre


	12. The Battle Begins

Alright, I'm back. I know I didn't get five reviews for the last chapter yet, but something really screwy and annoying has been going on with the e-mail alerts on as of late. Yeah, so basically, I'm being forgiving. Um, I just got back in to town from Toronto(seven hours in the car!) so sorry for any lateness.

Erin: It's no different from your usual slow updates...

Hey! Ignore her, I have a little inside information for all y'all.

Erin/shudders/ **NEVER do that again!**

Alright, alright. Anyway, this story is about to get in to the final showdown in this chapter and the story will probably have four more chapters. I'm also working on a new one-shot fic and you can expect that in a few months after it's smoothed out. I'm hoping it'll be funny. So, everybody ready to witness my very first battle sequence that I've ever written? **I'M NOT!**

(Eeek! I'm actually worried!)

When Kagome returned to their camp site, she was surprised to find only Miroku sitting before the fire.

"Ah, Kagome," Miroku smiled, having just been torn from his thoughts.

"Where's everybody else?" Kagome asked, looking around the clearing once more.

"Oh, they should be back soon. I wouldn't worry."

Something was strange with the way Miroku was grinning, but she paid no mind.

After a few minutes passed, sure enough, the muffled voices of Inuyasha and Sango could be heard in the distance.

"... seen a ghost."

"Dammit, was she mad?"

"No, just a little shaken. Then she started to mutter happily about something that sounded like _puppies_."

"Oh, kami..."

"Don't sweat it. So, you know what you want to say later?"

"Do I really have to do it today?"

"Yes! Sshh, we're getting near the others."

Moments later, a happy Sango and a rather jumpy Inuyasha walked in to the clearing.

"Hey, Sango, Inuyasha. What were you talking about back there?" Kagome smiled at the two, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed that Inuyasha was totally and utterly avoiding looking her in the eye... much like he did after he had just seen Kikyo.

"Oh, nothing," Sango chanted musically, not noticing Kagomes saddened expression. Yet it did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He stopped for a moment, wondering why she looked so down, when he felt a sharp pain in his foot. Sango had stepped on it... hard.

"OW! What! Oh! U-uh... Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, gulping loudly.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled in response, still not looking up.

Inuyasha looked around at Miroku and Sango, both were looking at him, eyes wide with giddiness, nodding their heads furiously in encouragement, edging him on.

"C-Can I, uh,... talk to you?" He managed out, his eyes shut tight.

Kagome looked up surprised. She noticed Inuyasha's bright red face and embarrassed expression, and the fact that he was fidgeting with his hands and twitching his foot.

"Um... okay?"

Kagome followed the blushing Inuyasha deep into the nearby woods until they came to a steep slant. To fall off didn't appear fatal in Kagome's eyes, but it would hurt. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking over the edge to the base(or the edge of the cloud line) of the mountain. It had taken them four days to scale as high as they had, but they had taken the safer, easier, yet longer route and paced themselves well.

"K-Kagome? U-Um, I, uh... well... You see..." Inuyasha paused and shook his head vigorously. To Kagome, he looked annoyed with something, whether it was her, himself, or something different entirely, she couldn't tell.

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a sharp pain in her forehead. It was excruciating. She found herself no longer listening to Inuyasha, but clutching at her head, with the ground rushing up very fast.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" She heard a voice yelling over and over, she felt strong arms wrap around her, shaking her, yet it was all distant. Everything was fading away. It was like she was sinking lower and lower into a deep pool of cool, freezing water. She felt everything go numb, like nothing truly mattered. Then a voice rang out, clear as day.

_**There, now doesn't that feel better now that you're no longer attached to your body?**_

Kagome recognized the voice, but didn't really care who it was. She just wanted to drift away.

_**It'll be easy to kill Inuyasha like this.**_

Kagome suddenly felt a wave of realization at the voice's words. It was Naraku he was going to kill Inuyasha! She tried to fight, she tried to scream. Finally, after all her struggling, she could see through her eyes, but that was all. She saw Inuyasha's amber eyes gazing down with concern at her. Summoning up as much strength as she could, she muttered two quiet words into the hanyou's ear;

"Get...away..."

Long claws dug into the flesh of Inuyasha's abdomen. He looked down in shock at who had stabbed him. Kagome... and yet, not Kagome. Her eyes her glazed over, blood shot, and red, her once short, human fingernails had grown into long demonic claws, sharp as daggers, and she was grinning with malicious amusement.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome mused in a dark, almost seductive, voice. "Am I too much for you?" She ran her claws upward, digging deeper. The blood ran thickly down her hand and on to her uniform, staining it with his blood.

Inuyasha made a gagging cough and leapt backwards, removing her claws from his body and steeping out of reach in the movement. He stepped backward slowly and choked out,

"Who are you? What have you done to Kagome!"

She laughed malevolently at his words. "Why, what ever do you mean, Inuyasha?"

She charged and Inuyasha reached for his Tessaiga. His hand on the hilt, he hesitated. _Dammit!_ He thought._ They're using Kagome's body. If I use the Tessaiga, I'll kill her!_

As he hesitated, Kagome took the chance and struck Inuyasha hard in the chest. She was alarmingly fast and strong, and the blow knocked him off his feet and over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, you won't escape me that easily, my little half-demon." Kagome took chase after him, running down after the falling Inuyasha. His body eventually stopped at the base of the mountain. There he lay, unmoving, when Kagome landed beside him. Sitting on her heels, legs apart, she lazily rested her head sideways, looking down at Inuyasha, on the back of her wrist, which was supported by her knee.

"Little hanyou, are you dead already?" Kagome was grinning, her face showed pure, unbridled, evil, and yet tears flew freely down her cheeks.

(Inside Kagome's mind.)

_INUYASHA! INUYASHA, WAKE UP! GET UP! SAY SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE, PLEASE BE ALIVE!_

_**He won't awaken.**_

_YES HE WILL! HE HAS TO! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!_

_**He's dead. He's dead and you killed him.**_

_NO! NO, HE CAN'T BE! INUYASHA, WAKE UP!_

_**He never will. His eyes are closed forever. You can't save you or him.**_

_SHUT UP! INUYASHA!_

_**You're mine, and with out Inuyasha, there's no one who can stop me. I can do anything I want to do with you... anything at all.**_

_NO, NO! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! GO TO HELL NARAKU! DIE!_

_**Oh, like Inuyasha is now?**_

_HE ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!_

_**He can, and he is, and it's all your fault, Kagome.**_

_NEVER! INUYASHA!_

(Back outside, in the real world.)

"...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered slowly in her normal voice, her eyes, if only for a fraction of a second, flickering back to their original state.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He shot up and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, pinning her arms to her side.

"Wake up, Kagome! Fight it! Break free! This isn't you! Kagome!"

Kagome broke her arms free and stabbed them into the back of Inuyasha's shoulder blades in the top of his back. "Shut up!" Kagome screamed in the dark voice again. "Shut up!"

"No!" Inuyasha ignored the searing pain in his back and stomach. "You have to fight it, Kagome! I know you can do it! Come on!"

"**SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HANYOU!"**

Kagome slashed at Inuyasha's face, giving him long gashes across the left side. She struggled and managed to escape his grasp. Then, charging once more, she ripped at his chest, ripping his haori in twine. He winced in pain, but took hold of her once more, this time, in a tight embrace.

"I know you can fight it. Break through, Kagome! Don't let it beat you."

Kagome screamed, struggling, fighting, stabbing, doing anything and everything she could to escape Inuyasha's grasp, but she failed.

"Kagome! This isn't you! WAKE UP!" Inuyasha became more and more forceful in his words, aggravating her efforts more and more.

(In Kagome's mind.)

"_I know you can fight it. Break through, Kagome! Don't let it beat you."_

_Inuyasha! I am fighting it! I am!_

_**He's dying.**_

_Shut up! You're going down Naraku!_

_**Look at all the blood he's lost, Kagome, it's all over you. His time is running out.**_

"_Kagome! This isn't you! WAKE UP!" _

_**He's trying so hard, and yet... tick, tock, time is speeding by so fast.**_

_SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! INUYASHA, HANG IN THERE!_

_**Look at him, he's so pale, so weak. Tick, tock, tick, tock...**_

_NO! HE'S STRONG! I'M STRONG! YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE, NARAKU!_

_**Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...**_

_Naraku..._

_**Tick,**_

_You..._

_**Tock,**_

_Can't..._

_**Tick,**_

_Control..._

_**Tock...**_

_ME!_

(Back to reality.)

Kagome screamed at an unearthly level as a great burst of energy left her body. Small sections of her skin began to raise and split open, each cut releasing a chunk of the shikon no tama. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes closed, and she collapsed into the arms of the one holding her.

"Kagome?" He breathed.

She open her eyes and slowly looked up at him. "He's gone." She smiled.

"But for how long?" A low voice called. As Inuyasha turned around to the man behind him, the man seized him by the throat. "Doesn't seem that I'm gone after all."

"N-Naraku..." Inuyasha croaked from lack of oxygen as he clutched desperately at Naraku's hand around his neck.

"Great to see you again... Inuyasha."

(End of chapter12.)

DUN, DUN, DA! So, that was my first battle sequence ever, and it was kinda gory, don't you think? Mucho, mucho blood. Well, it's around midnight, but I've had enough Coca-Cola in the past few hours to keep me going, so I'm going to start chapter 13 right away! That make you happy? REVIEW!

KagomesWish

Beta:

Erin

a.k.a Black-Massacre


	13. I Must Keep Going

Okay! And now, the dramatic conclusion to last chapters events! Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? Heheh... I guess the last one was a bit of a cliffy, eh? Oh well, if I hadn't stopped right then, this chapter would have been screwed. Trust me, I have it all planned out. Well, I won't burden you with a long A/N this time, because I really want to get back to the fic. I'm writing this the same night as I did the last one, so I'm currently feeling a little edgy.

Erin: Hey, I get a say to!

Fine what do you want to say?

Erin:...ummm...uhhh... I guess to get on with the chappie. Oh, and NEVER DRINK SOAP!

-

(And thus, we begin chapter 13 of I Must Keep Going.)

Blood was strewn everywhere as he himself lay in a bloody heap. His face, his legs, splattered, his arms, his chest, his hands, drenched in the thick red mass. One thing kept him going, and that was the limp body no more than fifteen feet away from his own. As if possessed by it, he rose with great difficulty and pain, limping his way over to the form. The battle was not yet done.

(Moments before.)

She open her eyes and slowly looked up at him. "He's gone." She smiled.

"But for how long?" A low voice called. As Inuyasha turned around to the man behind him, the man seized him by the throat. "Doesn't seem that I'm gone after all."

"N-Naraku..." Inuyasha croaked for lack of oxygen, as he clutched desperately at Naraku's hand around his neck.

"Great to see you again... Inuyasha."

Kagome tackled Naraku in an attempt to free Inuyasha. Her claws has disappeared and her attempted attack did very little, but it distracted Naraku for just long enough for Inuyasha to use his claws and take off his hand.

Inuyasha coughed and gasped for air as he pried the dead fingers off of his neck, tossing the hand aside, he chose then to unsheathe his Tessaiga.

Naraku's face flashed a look of annoyance, but it quickly switched to one of pure malevolent joy. He laughed a deep laugh as a new hand regenerated on to the stub that was once, and now again, his wrist.

"Defiant little wench!" Bottle green tentacles shot from Naraku's body at Kagome, who screamed. Inuyasha leaped in front of the attack, blocking it with his Tessaiga.

Naraku smiled, "Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice, shame on you."

"What?" Inuyasha breathed. Glancing backward, he saw that Naraku had used a second set of tentacles to grab Kagome while he had been distracted. "Shit!"

Inuyasha pounced at Naraku, preparing to attack with his sword, when Naraku raised his hand, still smirking, and began to make a fist. Inuyasha stopped as Kagome began to scream in pain, and Naraku closed his eyes as if to listen.

"The pained cries of a beautiful maiden, a sound like no other, wouldn't you agree?" Naraku was toying with him, and Inuyasha knew it.

"You piece of trash..."

"Now, now. Be careful with your words, Inuyasha. If I close my hand into a full fist, Kagome will be crushed and die a horrible death. You don't want that to happen, now do you?"

Inuyasha growled as he breathed heavily, his fang digging deep into his lip.

"Now just put down your sword like a good boy and we can discus this."

"No!" Kagome screamed from in the air where the tentacles still held her. "Don't do it, Inuyasha! He'll kill you!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and solemnly tossed the Tessaiga behind him, complying with Naraku's request. He looked up at Kagome, his eyes sad. Then his gaze returned to Naraku as his expression hardened.

"Do you look at me with utter distain because I hold the dear Kagome hostage, Inuyasha, or because I've actually forced you to do as I ask?"

"Just shut up and put her down, Naraku!" Inuyasha spat at Naraku, who laughed.

"When did I say I'd put her down? I said we'd discuss it, not that she would be released."

"BASTARD!"

Naraku twitched his hand once more and Kagome gasped with pain. Inuyasha looked up at her in frantic worry.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your words."

"Release your tentacles and let Kagome go, Naraku!"

"Well..." Naraku grinned. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll release my tentacles."

Inuyasha could tell something was not right by the way Naraku spoke. And sure enough, as Naraku's tentacles removed themselves, Kagome remained suspended in air, her body frozen and limp.

"KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Hm..." Naraku said in mock interest. "It seems that a large enough piece of the jewel remains in her forehead. In fact, just enough to paralyse her, just enough for me to kill her..."

Blood began to poor from Kagome's mouth and nose as the rest of her body began to twitch violently.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you know what she's thinking right now, Inuyasha? _What's happening_?_ Why can't I move? Ah! It hurts! Someone make it stop!_''' Naraku said the last parts with pure joy on his face. "She's in pain, Inuyasha, and you're the cause. You're why I have to do this to her. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be in such misery."

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with his claws, swinging wildly. Naraku dogged every stroke and merely taunted Inuyasha more.

"Be careful, now. If I close my fist she'll literally combust."

"THEN I'LL JUST CHOP IT OFF!" Inuyasha swung for Naraku's shoulder, but only nicked it, not even causing Naraku to bleed. "DIE!" Inuyasha tried again, this time, leaving a long cut across his face.

"You knave!" Naraku stabbed Inuyasha through the chest once more with a tentacle. He began to smirk once more, thinking that victory was close at hand. Suddenly, Naraku's eyes widened. He collapsed in pain and began clutching his skull. All of his tentacles retracted as he began to wither in anguish. Sweat pooled on his upper lip as he cried out,

"**YOU IMPUDENT WENCH! GET OUT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naraku shakily raised his hand and began to make a fist, when Inuyasha took his own clawed hand and ran if straight through the sum of Naraku's back... directly through the scar in the shape of a spider. Naraku screamed in pain and his body began to slowly dissolve in front of Inuyasha's eyes. Yet still, his voice quietly rang out...**

"_I, the great Naraku, defeated by a hanyou and a human girl...intolerable..."_

In the end, all that remained of Naraku was a pool of blood.

(End flashback.)

Inuyasha limped toward Kagome. She was covered in her own blood and his, and her breathing was strained, but she was breathing.

_Yet... for how long? Inuyasha worried. On the outside, she appears as though she'd live, but the internal wounds caused by Naraku are more than likely too great. She may live, but chances are she'll die in the next fleeting moments...Kagome..._

Inuyasha looked up. Night was close to falling. He could see the full moon creeping up into the sky that was loosing it's pink glow and becoming more and more absorbed by the dark of night.

_Wait... Inuyasha thought. The full moon...If I make it in time..._

Inuyasha stood quickly, only to shortly fall back to his knees, clutching his abdomen.

_Who am I kidding? Inuyasha sighed sadly. I can barely stand, let alone scale a mountain. But it's the only way... I have to get **it** and get back to the others before it's too late._

Inuyasha stood once more, slowly this time, and managed to shakily hold his balance. He hobbled slowly over to his sword and sheathed it silently, then went back to Kagome.

When he was back at her side he noticed a large bruise in the centre of her forehead.

_The jewel shards! He thought. I have to remove them._

Wordlessly, he carefully used his claw to gently break the skin above the jewel and, sure enough, if fell out. Then, with much discomfort, he tenderly lifted Kagome on to his bare back and began to climb. His hands were cut and scraped by the sharp ended rocks, but he paid no mind. He knew that there was an easier and safer way to scale the mountain than this vertical climb via a path, but that would take too long, and time was too precious.

One arm on the rocks, one arm holding Kagome, he slowly but surely ascend the mountain.

It wasn't until he was approximately a quarter of the way up when Kagome began to stir. A small ledge was not far ahead, and Inuyasha took the chance to check on Kagome's condition. He sat upon the ledge, and held Kagome in a bridal position. As her eyes began to slowly open she was greeted again by a pair of amber eyes.

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm right here, Kagome."

She looked up at him. He was a wreck. There were long gashes across his face and arms, the shirt of his kimono had long since been torn off, revealing a hole in his chest and abdomen, along with more gashes across it, as well as multiple stab wounds in his chest and very deep ones on his back. He was breathing heavily and it was very obviously laboured and he was drenched in sweat and blood. Yet the worst of it all was the pained and harassed look of worry on his face. Kagome couldn't help it, she began to cry.

(Flashback in Kagome's mind.)

"_**You knave!" **Naraku stabbed Inuyasha through the chest once more with a tentacle. He began to smirk once more, thinking that victory was close at hand. _

_NO! INUYASHA!_

_**Keep this moment in your memory, my dear, for this is the last time you'll your beloved Inuyasha alive.**_

_You... bastard..._

_**Now, now. You're starting to sound like Inuyasha.**_

_LET HIM GO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DIE! GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!_

"_**YOU IMPUDENT WENCH! GET OUT! I'LL KILL YOU!" **_

_NEVER! DIE, NARAKU!_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_NO!_

_**DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!**_

_No... but you're about to be killed..._

Naraku shakily raised his hand and began to make a fist, when Inuyasha took his own clawed hand and ran if straight through the sum of Naraku's back... directly through the scar in the shape of a spider. Naraku screamed in pain and his body began to slowly dissolve in front of Inuyasha's eyes. Yet still, his voice quietly rang out...

"_**I, the great Naraku, defeated by a hanyou and a human girl...intolerable..."**_

(End flashback.)

"K-Kagome, what wrong?" Inuyasha asked soothingly.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. Naraku was right, it's because of me!" Kagome couldn't stop herself, she was breaking down right in front of

Inuyasha and she couldn't do anything about it.

"No! Don't you think that for a second! Naraku was using jewel shards to control you! He did that to you to get at me."

"B-But you're wounds, I did them!"

"That wasn't you... Didn't you hear me say that?" Inuyasha bent down and softly placed his forehead on Kagome's. "Now don't you worry about it, Kagome. Naraku is dead, and we're both alive. I...I love you..."

Inuyasha straightened himself and looked down at Kagome, whose eyes were closed once more. "Asleep..." he smiled. _Did she hear what I said?_ He looked up and saw that the moon was almost directly overhead. _Crap! I have to hurry._

With that thought, Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back once more and continued to scale higher and higher, eyes searching for what he needed.

(Back at the campsite with Miroku and Sango.)

The sun quickly rose over Gekko Bara Mountain, stirring Sango, Miroku, and Kirara from their sleep. Sango sat up, rubbed her eyes, and was instantly hit with a wave of worry.

"Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't returned. I'm worried, Miroku." Sango looked over at Miroku, expecting a perverted comment, but none came. Instead, Miroku looked very serious. "What wrong?"

"Last night," Miroku said in a grave voice, "I was awoken by a very strong demonic aura and a great burst of spiritual energy. It seemed to be coming from the base of the mountain, but I couldn't tell. I'm hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome were not involved."

Sango felt sick. Her mind was rushing with what Miroku described could be and how Inuyasha and Kagome could be in trouble. Then, they both heard a violent cough from just outside the clearing. They're eyes turned to meet a beaten and bloodied Inuyasha carrying an unconscious Kagome in to view.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango both said in unison as the rushed to the two.

Inuyasha's face flicked an expression of bewilderment, as if he had just realised that they were there, yet was not quite fully sure who they were and why they were there. He was pale, bleeding, and exhausted.

Sango came forward and carefully took Kagome from the hanyou as Inuyasha snapped into realisation.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you two?" Miroku asked.

"Never mind that now," Inuyasha choked out. Shakily, he held out his fist and opened it, revealing a small flower that looked like a rose, only the thorns were more than an inch long, and the bud was a light blue at the tip, and black throughout the rest. "Grind this up... and make it into a tea. Have her drink the whole thing, otherwise..." Inuyasha coughed violently and blood splattered from his mouth onto the ground. His eyes rolled back, and Inuyasha collapsed in a heap on the ground.

_So this is what it's like, he thought. This is what it's like to die..._

(End of chapter 13)

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YET ANOTHER CLIFFY!

Erin: What? NO! YOU CAN'T KILL INUYASHA! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!

Like hell I can't! He's dead! D-E-A-D, DEAD!

Erin/glares/ If you kill him, I'll tell everyone about.../Dun, dun, da/ THE INCIDENT!

I'm sorry, "the incident?" should I be scared?

Erin/smiles malevolently/ oh yes. I mean the incident... that happened last year... in your basement... and-

Or... maybe not?... AND TO EVERYONE AT HOME, SHE DARED ME TO DO THAT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO! IT WAS AGAINST MY WILL!

Erin: Heheh... Review.

KagomesWish

Beta:

Erin

a.k.a Black Massacre


	14. So Far AwayDecision

Alright, everybody! So sorry for the long wait after such a cliff-hanger, but I was actually unable to get to the computer where I had my story saved for a long while! I would have posted this the same day as the last two, as this chapter was originally written on the morning after, but I was unhappy with the last bit so I knew that I had to re-write it. So here I am, sick as a dog, home from school, and at the computer from which I was parted from for so long. Ahh... feels good.../coughs violently/... Damn cold... ruined the moment...

P.S The song is So Far Away by Staind.

(Oh well, here's chapter 14, now excuse me while I go get a lozenge.)

When she opened her eyes for the first time, it was dark out. Her head throbbed and her body ached while she lay there, huddled in her sleeping bag. She reached up to her forehead and felt gauze against her fingers.

"How long has it been?" she thought out loud.

"Three days," a woman's voice answered.

"Sango!" Kagome sat up, only to be greeted by a rush of pain from her abdomen.

"Shh, be careful! You aren't fully healed yet, you have to take it easy." Kagome silently complied as Sango gently set her back down. "Now... what happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "We fought Naraku! We killed him! We... Inuyasha! Is Inuyasha okay!"

Sango looked down at the ground and Kagome feared the worst, until Sango pointed to the other side of the clearing to her right. There Inuyasha lay, in the same spot where he fell, with more bandages wrapped around his entire body than Kagome had ever seen. She watched, and saw his chest slowly rise up and down. He was breathing, but it was easy to see that he was having trouble doing so.

"We don't dare move him. Too risky. In fact, we almost lost him, and you." Sango smiled a sad smile. "If it weren't for that flower, you probably wouldn't be here."

"Flower? What flower?"

"Miroku and I don't know. When Inuyasha showed up that morning in the clearing, he was holding you and that flower. He told us to grind it up and make it into a tea, and to have you drink it. That's when he collapsed. He was direct in his orders but I don't think he was fully aware of what was going on. Doesn't surprise me, now that I think about it, seeing the condition he was in- Kagome, what's wrong!" Kagome had begun to cry.

"S-Sango..." Kagome managed out between sobs. "It's my... fault! I'm t-the one w-who hurt him! N-Naraku took control, and I stabbed him, and w-we f-fell off a c-cliff, a-and I-I-I could-couldn't wake up, and t-there was the j-jewel, and-and..."

"Shh, Kagome, calm down. You're not making any sense. I'm sure that, whatever did happen, wasn't your fault."

"Sang-go..."

"Hm?"

'D-Do you think y-you could move me next to him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then..."

(Later that night)

Every one was asleep, everyone accept Kagome. She couldn't sleep, her mind was racing and it was hard to focus on anything for too long. All the memories Naraku had suppressed had risen to the surface. She felt sick. She had been manipulated, used in Naraku's little game, and worst of all, she had nearly killed Inuyasha. No, she couldn't sleep. If she did, she would have the dream. That horrible, horrible dream were she relived the moment where Naraku kissed her...and then went a step further. _No, no! Don't think about it! If you don't stop thinking about it know, you'll never be able to!_

Kagome turned on to her side and looked at Inuyasha. His breathing was still heavy. She gently reached out and touched the three long cuts across his cheek. They were beginning to thin, a sign that Inuyasha was healing. Tears welded up in her eyes once more. She slowly sat up and leaned over Inuyasha's ear, much to the disagreement of her body.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me... I love you, too..."

(Time skip)

It wasn't until two days later that Inuyasha began to stir. Kagome had been watching him every day since she had first woken up, as she was quickly growing stronger. Thus, when Inuyasha awoke, he was greeted by bright sunlight and a certain azure eyed woman.

"Kagome...?"

"You're awake! Inuyasha, oh, thank god!"

"How many..."

"It's been eight days since Naraku died."

"Eight days?"

"You've been sleeping, but you're still not fully healed. You need to take it easy."

"A-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to that flower you got."

"The Gekko Bara... Moonlight Rose." Inuyasha tried to sit up.

" No, stop! Don't do that!... Y-You nearly died. I, we almost lost you. I was so worried."

"Feh, you should know I'm tougher than that." Inuyasha said weakly.

Kagome just looked at him a smiled.

"Kagome... What did you do to Naraku?"

"Oh... I'm not sure really. I think I was somehow attacking his consciousness. A simple synopsis would be that I was making his brain blow up... from the inside... or... something... ummm... yeah... his brain went kablui and now he's dead."

Inuyasha chuckled. Everything was slowly returning to normal.

(Time skip...again.)

After a few days passed, Kagome was fully healed, but Inuyasha still had some trouble with the finer things in life... such as walking. The marks on his face had disappeared along with his smaller stab wounds, but those larger ones on his chest, abdomen, and back still remained, though they were faring better. Inuyasha was also finding himself lacking in energy.

It was on one of his better days that Sango decided to confront him while Miroku had Kagome distracted. He had been sleeping at the foot of a tree, but he awoke upon Sango's arrival.

"So," she said, sitting down.

"What do you want, Sango?"

"Well... As Kagome's friend and as the one who's making sure you get off your butt and do this thing, I must know, have you asked her yet?"

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well, sorry, but asking someone to marry you isn't exactly on your mind 24/7 when you've just battled your arch nemesis and are on the brink of personal extinction!"

"Then, when is it on your mind?"

"..."

"It's 24/7, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!"

Sango sighed. "...Look, she's going to say yes."

"And how do you know that?"

"You know how she was beside you when you woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she first woke up six days before and she asked to be moved next to you!"

"...THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

"Come on, are you going to do it or what?"

"...Eventually..."

"Oh, 'eventually' could be anything! Give me an estimate and I won't bug you until then!"

"Fine... I'm waiting until I'm fully healed to do anything."

(Time skip...yet again.)

Okay. Don't mess this up, this is your last chance. Sango and Miroku are back at campsite, and you and Kagome are out 'looking for firewood'(or so says Sango). Just breathe and come out with it. Just-

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What! Oh! Yeah!... What?" Inuyasha, having just been snapped from his string of thought that had been going on for the past twenty minutes, hadn't been fully aware that Kagome was starring at him.

"Um... Why is your face so red? Are you feeling okay, because you look a little green too."

"Uh, no! I'm fine! Never better!" Inuyasha thrust his fist in the air, as if to accentuate his point... but in actuality... he just looked stupid

"Okay then... Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um... I've been wondering about this ever since our battle with Naraku... What... What did you... say to me at the end? You know, when you were climbing the mountain."

Huh? Inuyasha thought. _What is she talking about...? _Inuyasha strained to remember... and then it hit him.

Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha strained to remember... and then it hit him.

Oh crap.

"Uh, I, uh...I didn't say an-anything... d-did I?"

"... Never mind..." Kagome said sadly. I must have imagined it...

"Kagome...W-What I-I..." Inuyasha sighed heavily and took a deep breathe. "What I s-said was... that I...uh..." _Dammit, don't flake out now! _"That I... Well, what do you think I said!" Inuyasha blurted out in frustration and embarrassment.

Kagome blushed madly. She glared at her feet and finally mumbled something incoherent to any human... unfortunately(or is that fortunately?), Inuyasha isn't human.

"Then why do I have to say it again!" Inuyasha yelled, continuing blush madly.

"You mean that's what you really said?" Kagome almost screamed back in shock.

"Well, duh! What the hell else sounds like 'I love you'?"

Both went completely silent. Both had faces redder than ripe tomatoes.

It was Inuyasha who finally broke the silence. "Ahem... W-What I mean to say is, uh... W-Would you...uh, be my, um... mate, Kagome?"

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

Kagome was struck dumb. She wanted to say yes, but...

"What about my family, Inuyasha? What about... Kikyo."

"I-I've already asked for your mother's blessings and... Kikyo's... gone."

"YOU ASKED MY MOM ABOUT IT? Wait... gone?"

"She's been laid to rest."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. "B-But, you'll live so much longer than me and the same goes for any children..."

The two blushed even harder at the mention of children. "W-Well, you remember that flower?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's called the Gekko Barra, and it'll heal any human's injuries, if they get it in time, and it'll expand their lifespan to that of a demons. It only grows on this mountain and can only be picked at midnight for it to work. Otherwise, it's a deadly poison."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and tenderly took his hands in hers. This was her deciding moment. This moment would change her life.

"Inuyasha," she said slowly. "Yes!"

****

This is my life...

It's not what it was before.

"Kagome... are you sure?"

"Absolutely... I love you."

"... I love you, too."

****

All these feelings I've shared.

And these are my dreams,

"Even though I'm a half-breed?" Inuyasha choked on the last two words.

"Yes."

****

That I'd never lived before.

"Even though people will think and say things? Like that you're easy, or that I possessed you?"

"Yes."

****

Somebody shake me

'Cause I, I must be sleeping.

"Even though-"

Kagome kissed him while in mid-sentence.

"No matter what it is," she said. "My answer is still yes."

****

Now that we're here,

It's so far away.

All the struggle we thought was in vain.

"You really don't care?"

"As long as it's you I'm kissing, I really don't."

****

All the mistakes,

One life contained.

They all finally start to go away.

Kagome laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha grumbled, wondering if she was mocking him.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, still smiling. "I was just thinking, to my friends in my time, you're known as Mr. Possessive, and they were always telling me for the longest time to break up with you. Wait until I tell them that I married you!"

****

Now that we're here it's so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

"Wait, if they've been telling you that for a long time, how long have you actually liked me? And why the hell didn't you say anything!"

"Uh...Just shut up and kiss me again!"

"Kagome!"

****

These are my words,

That I've never said before.

I think I'm doing okay.

"Wait... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What?"

"You used the word mate, right?"

"Um... yes?"

"Does that mean... Inuyasha, does my mom know that you use that word?"

"Um... yes..."

"WHAT!"

****

And this is the smile,

That I've never shown before.

Somebody shake me,

'Cause I, I must be sleeping.

"Okay, no more talking now, alright?"

"Alright!"

"..."

"..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?"

"Are you!"

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"Well, humans are usually ostracized by other humans, even attacked, when they become mates with youkai, and, I mean, I'm a hanyou to begin with, so, the way people treat you-"

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "It won't matter because... you'll always be here with me, to protect me... and our family..."

He had always had fears, she had always had doubts, but then... it really didn't matter...

to any of them.

****

Now that we're here,

It's so far away

All the struggle we thought was in vain

All the mistakes,

One life contained

They all finally start to go away

****

Now that we're here it's so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

I'm so afraid of waking

Please don't shake me

****

Afraid of waking

Please don't shake me

Now that we're here,

It's so far away

All the struggle we thought was in vain

All the mistakes,

One life contained

They all finally start to go away

Now that we're here it's so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

Owari

(End of Chapter 14)

OH MY GOD! END OF CHAPTER 14? THAT MEANS THE END OF FANFIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THAT LITTLE CANDY CHAPTER THAT I'M ADDING LATER!

Erin: WHAT! You mean after the candy chapter(that's a total drabble, by the way) I Must Keep Going is finished!

I'm afraid so.

Erin: That's kind of an oxymoron... you know... I must keep going... isn't going anymore... umm, oh, crap, I mean, ahem. "NO! YOU MUST DO SOMETHING!"

What? Like, a sequel?

Erin: THAT'S IT! Do a sequel!

Um... SURE! But it'll be a drama/romance and really mushy.

Erin: I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!

Alright, alright. So keep your eyes open everybody for a sequel named... Er, what should I call it?

Erin: I don't know! You're the author!

Oh well, I'll give it a name later!

Review?

Erin: you're such a wimp! it's not, "review?" it's, "REVIEW NOW YOU (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) IDIOTS!

:...Aha... Umm... Uhhh... Yeah... Review?...Please?

Erin: (mumblegrumblewimpmumblegrumble)

KagomesWish

Beta:

Erin

a.k.a Black-Massacre


	15. Candy!

Hi, this is KagomesWish coming at ya' for the last little chapter of I Must Keep Going!

Erin/Crying in corner./

Aw, Erin, don't be sad... I'm making a sequel, remember?

Erin: AHA! You thought I was actually crying, didn't you! Oh yes, go me, go me, go me-

/Looks stunned./ Okay... Um, anyway, this is a VERY CONCISE candy chapter or epilogue to I Must Keep Going. I'll miss this story very much, as it is my first one ever.

Erin/Twitching./ Are you ignoring me? How could you do that! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND/Runs away crying./

...As you can see, my beta is devastated with the ending of this fic... that, or she forgot to take her medication today... Good thing I've got the men in white coats on speed dial...Well here's the candy chapter!

(GOOD BYE, ALL!)

__

Okay... Control yourself... You can fight it... She's a married woman now, do you know how badly he'll beat you if you give in? Trust me, it would not be pretty... Oh, I can't, but I want to! Must control the hand... must control the hand...

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK! KAKUSHIOGI!"

__

Too late... Time to start running from the pissed off hanyou... AH!

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, INUYASHA!"

"GET BACK HERE, MIROKU! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB FOR TOUCHING KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!"

****

CRASH!

(THE END!)

See, I told you it was going to be short! I wanted to add it on to the last chapter at the end, or on to the first chapter of the sequel, but decided it would ruin the moment, or start off the story in a direction I didn't want it to go. It really had no place in the world, but I liked it, so I put it here.

Erin: But that was only, like, 100 words!

Actually, it was 83 words, to be exact. You said it yourself at the end of the last chapter, it's a drabble.

Erin:... SHUT UP! I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE INCIDENT!

Well, looks like you'll have to do that in the next fic, because we've got to say good bye.

Erin:... Okay...

It was lots of fun getting reviews from you all.

Erin: All your feedback really helped.

We hope to see your remarks on the chapters of my new stories!

Erin: But what we really need to say here is...

Both: Thanks for reading I Must Keep Going! Jaa nee!

Erin:(veryquickly)thisisnotasubliminalmessagebutkagomeswishisthebestauthoreverapartfrompossiblyblack-massacreanderinisyourfavouritebeta...jointhearmy. Oh, yeah, don't tell her but, it's not 83 words anymore, is it?

ERIN!

Erin: OH CRAP!...JAA NEE!


End file.
